Liberté !
by Eterel
Summary: quand Jack , Will et Elizabeth en fuite dans les caraibes tombent sur une jeune femme appartenant au passé de Jack , et furieuse d'avoir été laissée en arriere ...désolée pour le résumé bidon , j'aime pas les résumés les titres non plus d'ailleurs
1. Sparrow ?

**les précisions d'usage :aucun des personnages n'est a moi (pour le moment ... je ne renonce pas , nyark ! Sparrow je t'aurais !)**

_l'histoire prend place apres le deuxieme film . Jack , Elizabeth et Gibbs _, _aidés deBarbossa , ont sauvé Jack et le black pearl , et se sont débarrassés de Davy Jones . Barbossa est reparti , et nos 4 héros doivent se faire discrets pour échapper a Lord Beckett . ils décident néanmoins de faire un détour par Tortuga pour regarnir l'équipage._

Jack, Will, Gibbs et Elizabeth étaient attablés autour de plusieurs choppes de bière (3 pour être précis, Elizabeth n'en buvant pas) dans l'une des nombreuses tavernes de Tortuga. Elizabeth, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, s'était de nouveau travestie en jeune mousse. La discussion allait bon train quand soudain le regard de Gibbs se fixa sur un point derrière Jack, et son visage prit une étrange expression.

« Capitaine … la serveuse là bas … »

« Voyons, Gibbs, dit Jack avec un sourire goguenard, nous sommes a Tortuga, les serveuses se valent toutes, et je les connais toutes. Qu'est ce que celle-ci pourrait avoir de particulier ? »

« J'insiste capitaine ! Regardez cette serveuse ! »

Jack souriant toujours se retourna, en portant à sa bouche sa choppe, dont il recracha immédiatement le contenu en apercevant la jeune femme que lui montrait Gibbs.

Will s'était retourné en même temps que Jack. La serveuse en question était une femme assez petite et toute menue. Son corsage et sa jupe très simple laissaient deviner un corps souple et harmonieux. Des boucles d'un noir de jais s'échappaient de la lourde tresse qui lui battait le dos. Une très jolie femme, mais pas plus jolie ou particulière que de nombreuses autres serveuses de l'île. Will ne voyait rien qui puisse justifier le fait qu'il se retrouve soudain couvert de bière.

Jack manqua renverser son banc alors qu'il se levait d'un bond.

« LILI ! » hurla t il en se précipitant sur la serveuse qu'il agrippa par le bras.

« Pour l'amour du ciel VEUX TU BIEN ME DIRE CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?!! »

La jeune femme dégagea son bras d'une secousse et lui fit face.

« Tiens, tiens, Sparrow … je te croyais mort. Et je ne dis pas ça a cause des rumeurs, mais a cause du fait que tu m'as abandonnée il y a des années SANS JAMAIS ME DONNER LA MOINDRE NOUVELLE !!!! »

Cette fois c'était Lili qui c'était mise à crier, et Jack dont la colère avait fondue devant celle de la jeune femme se faisait maintenant tout petit

« Ce que je fais ici Sparrow ? J'essaie d'éviter de mourir de faim figure toi ! Et d'abord qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais ? Ça ne t'inquiétait pas ces dernières années, pendant que ma mère mourait en dilapidant le peu d'argent que tu nous avais laissé ! Je sais que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ma mère, mais tu aurais pu revenir POUR MOI !! »

Will et Elizabeth se rapprochèrent de la dispute, surpris de ne pas voir Jack fuir devant la colère de la serveuse, et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait ou s'était passé entre elle et Jack.

« Lili je … bon ok Sparrow, je suis profondément désolé. »

Le nom employé par Jack surpris Will et Elizabeth, qui comprenait de moins en moins.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Sparrow ! »

Jack eut l'air interloqué.

« Je sais que j'ai une imagination débordante ma belle, mais je n'ai pas rêvé m'être marié ! »

**alors ? ça vous plait ?**

**la suite bientot **

**Eterel**


	2. discussions

**et voila la suite ! enjoy !**_  
_

_« Je ne m'appelle pas Sparrow ! »_

_Jack eut l'air interloqué._

_« Je sais que j'ai une imagination débordante ma belle, mais je n'ai pas rêvé m'être marié ! »_

« J'ai repris le nom de ma mère, cracha Lili, tout plutôt que le tien ! »

Jack eut l'air profondément blessé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Il lui reprit le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie

« Tu vas me suivre, dit il sèchement, ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de tout ça ! Et ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi de toute façon »

« Aïe ! Sparrow, lâche-moi tout de suite ! Ou tu m'emmène ?!! Sparrow, je t'ai dit de me lâcher, espèce d'abruti. Aïe ! »

Will regarda Jack trainer la serveuse hors de la taverne. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, et que l'attroupement provoqué pas la dispute se fut dispersé, Will revint a la table et interrogea Gibbs

« Jack est marié ? comment se fait il qu'on en ait jamais rien su ? »

« Ben, Jack aime pas trop parler de son mariage. Il dit que ça nuit a son image de

Capitaine pirate, loup de mer et baroudeur solitaire. En plus, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller d'une femme a l'autre, alors il évite de faire savoir qu'il est marié »

« Mais toi tu connaissais Lili, si tu l'as reconnu »

« Un jour, après une sale bataille, j'ai ramassé Jack sur le pont, assez mal en point. Il m'a demandé de l'emmener quelque part, disant qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir, quelqu'un qu'il devait absolument revoir avant de mourir, si c'était son heure. Alors je lui ai obéi. »

« Il voulait voir Lili ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Il l'aime ? » Elizabeth qui jusque la avait semblé ne prêter aucune attention a la conversation regardait Gibbs avec des yeux suppliants.

« Oh que oui ! Je crois bien qu'il l'aime, son petit bout de femme ! »

Elizabeth soupira

« Je suis fatiguée. Je voudrais retourner au Pearl. Will, s'il te plait ? »

Will se leva sans la regarder.

« Allons-y » dit-il froidement.

-----

Sur le pont du Black Pearl, Will regardait la mer. La colère bouillonnait en lui. Elizabeth lui avait dit que c'était fini ! Elle était sensée l'avoir choisi lui ! Elle était sensée ne plus être attirée par Jack ! Elle l'aimait lui, elle le lui avait juré ! Et lui était censé l'aimer. Il l'aimait.

Il avait senti la colère l'envahir ce soir, en voyant Elizabeth se comporter comme une amante jalouse, jalouse de l'épouse de Jack. Il l'aimait, mais n'arrivait plus à la croire.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et vit Jack qui approchait.

« Alors comme ça, tu es marié ? »

« Gibbs t'as raconté, hein ? »

« Euuh oui, mentit Will » _plus ou moins_

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois marié. »

« Moi aussi j'ai souvent eu du mal à y croire. et surtout a m'en rappeler ! »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes accoudés au bastingage.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Plus que tout au monde. Plus que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un… »

Les pensées de Will étaient confuses. Les paroles de Jack semblaient sincères. Mais s'il aimait autant sa Lili, pourquoi papillonnait-il de femme en femme ? Et surtout pourquoi tournait il autour de son Elizabeth ? Et pourquoi lui n'arrivait il plus à aimer si pleinement la jeune femme ?

Une autre personne, cachée dans la cabine, sentait ses pensées s'embrouiller. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Elizabeth. Pourquoi était-elle jalouse de l'amour du pirate alors qu'elle avait choisi Will ? Son cœur réussirait il vraiment un jour à faire un choix ?

« Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que je l'ai vue, continua Jack. La première fois que j'ai croisé son regard. »

Les yeux de Jack fixaient l'horizon.

« Ses yeux ont la couleur de l'océan. »

Les larmes qui étouffaient Elizabeth se mirent à couler sans retenue, alors que la jeune femme réprimait un sanglot.

« Je me suis senti renaitre. C'est pour elle que j'ai voulu le Pearl si désespérément, pour qu'elle soit fière. Capitaine, ça a quand même plus de classe que simple matelot ! »

A cet instant, les cœurs de Will et d'Elizabeth se serraient à l'unisson. Ils enviaient intensément le pirate d'éprouver un amour si plénier, alors que leurs propres sentiments étaient déchirés.

**nyark nyark nyark vas y pleure la blonde ! ça t'apprendra a pas t'etre contenté d'un seul beau mec !**

**... désolée '**

** Eterel**


	3. départ !

**et voi-la !! le nouveau chapitre ! il a eu du mal a venir , faut dire que quand je me met a écrire , j'écris des scenes plus loin ds l'histoire au lieu d'écrire la continuité ... sinon , merci pour les reviews , j'adore ça , encore !!!**

**----- **

« Je vous ordonne de me laisser entrer !!!! »

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle Elizabeth, le capitaine m'a ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne. »

« Et moi je vous dit que vous aller me laisser passer !! »

« Mademoiselle … ça ne sert à rien, vous n'entrerez pas »

C'est par cette dispute entre Elizabeth et un matelot posté devant la porte de la cabine de jack que Will fut accueilli le lendemain, alors qu'il revenait d'un tour sur l'ile.

« Will !!! s'écria la jeune femme .où étais tu ?!! Je t'ai cherché partout !! »

« En ville. Que t'arrive t-il ? pourquoi est ce que tu hurles sur ce pauvre homme ? »

« cela fait une heure qu'il me refuse l'entrée . Jack, Gibbs et _cette fille _s'y sont enfermés depuis ce matin !! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !!! »

A ce moment la , la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit , et Jack apparut sur le pont . Derrière lui, Will aperçut Gibbs et Lili.

« Ma chere Lizzie ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu votre douce et mélodieuse voix. »

Les joues d'Elizabeth se teintèrent de rouge.

« Mes amis, j'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous apprendre ! Premièrement, notre cher second, monsieur Gibbs, a décidé de rester ici, a Tortuga. Deuxièmement, comme le poste de second est donc vacant, j'y nomme mademoiselle Lili ici présente. »

D'un large mouvement de bras, il présenta la brune, qui s'avança a la vue de tous.

« Et croyez moi, elle s'y connaît, pas question d'essayer de lambiner. Et la troisième nouvelle, c'est que nous partons !!Allez au boulot tas de feignasses !! On débarque Gibbs et on lève l'ancre ! Et plus vite que ça !! »

Alors que tout l'équipage se mettait à s'agiter, Will restait abasourdi devant toutes ces nouvelles. Il vit Jack prendre le bras de Lili et lui murmurer « venez ma chere, rentrons », il vit Gibbs lui adresser un signe d'au revoir. Mais lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth manifestement furieuse se lancer a la poursuite de Jack, il sorti de son hébétement et s'élança a sa suite.

Cette fois ci, la jeune femme ne laissa pas le temps au matelot de garde d'ouvrir la bouche, elle l'écarta d'un geste et s'engouffra dans la cabine de jack au moment ou Will la rejoignait. Il entra sur ses talons.

« Jack, que signifie tout ceci ?!! s'écria Elizabeth. Pourquoi Gibbs nous quitte-t-il, et pourquoi donc repartons nous aussi soudainement ? J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe !!»

Jack et Lili étaient debout autour de la table de Jack, qui avait sorti des cartes qu'ils étudiaient tous les deux

« Alors si mademoiselle Swann exige, dit Jack en souriant a Lili, je me dois d'obéir avec zèle. Alors, chere mademoiselle Swann, Gibbs nous quitte parce qu'il en a envie, et nous partons aussi précipitamment parce que j'en ai envie. Voila, vous avez vos réponses »

« Jack !!! Arrêtez vos sottises immédiatement et répondez-moi !! »

« Mais je l'ai fait ! »

« Répondez-moi sérieusement !! » malgré Will qui essayait de la calmer, Elizabeth était rouge de fureur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Lizzie, vous n'êtes pas capitaine, vous n'êtes même pas second, je ne suis pas tenu à vous révéler quoi que ce soit sur le commandement ou les objectifs de ce navire. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, Lili et moi avons du travail, et une demoiselle hurlant de rage ne nous aide pas à nous concentrer. »

Les mots durs de Jack semblaient avoir éteint toute la vigueur d'Elizabeth. À la place de la colère, ses yeux brillaient maintenant de peine.

« Jack, dit –elle dans un murmure, j'ai été jusqu'au bout du monde pour vous ramener… »

A ces mots, ce furent les yeux de Will qui se mirent à briller de colère et de peine. Elle l'avait choisi lui ? Il faudrait bien le lui rappeler ! Elle semblait l'avoir oublié, si tant est qu'elle ait vraiment fait un choix …

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! dit Jack toujours sans même la regarder. Et puis si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous n'êtes pas totalement étrangère au fait qu'il a fallu aller m'y chercher. »

Elizabeth porta sa main à sa bouche alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Sans un mot, elle fit demi tour et sorti en courant de la cabine. Will allait la suivre lorsque Jack l'interrompit.

« Reste là Will, je dois te parler. »

Will reprit soudain tous ses esprits.

« Jack ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas partir comme ça ! »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Mais enfin Jack, on n'a pas assez d'hommes pour appareiller !! Je te rappelle qu'on est venu à Tortuga pour reconstituer l'équipage ! Si en plus Gibbs nous quitte, comment veut tu qu'on s'en sorte ?!! »

Jack sourit encore une fois à Lili.

« Je t'avais bien dit, il commence à s'y connaître et il réfléchit aux bons problèmes. »

Puis, se retournant vers Will

« Les hommes que nous avons déjà suffiront. Ils sont habitués au Pearl, ils me connaissent, et je sais comment tirer le meilleur de cet équipage. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire monter à bord du Pearl des hommes dont nous ne sommes pas surs, et surtout nous n'avons plus le temps de recruter, Will. Nous devons quitter Tortuga immédiatement. »

-----

Elizabeth marchait le long du bastingage, retenant ses larmes. Quelle idiote elle était ! Comment avait elle pu se comporter de façon aussi stupide ! Elle s'était comportée envers Jack comme une amante offensée, alors qu'il n'en était rien, et devant sa femme en plus ! Elle s'était rendue ridicule, elle n'oserait plus jamais se montrer devant Jack, ni devant cette satanée fille ! Elle s'accouda au bastingage, cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa couler ses larmes. Oh Will ! Pourquoi ne l'avait –il pas suivie ? Elle lui avait fait mal, elle le savait. Lui non plus, elle ne savait pas si elle réussira à le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux, sans y lire toute la peine qu'elle lui faisait. Mais elle avait besoin de lui ! Elle avait besoin de sentir ses bras autour d'elle, de sentir sa force et son amour, afin qu'il lui rappelle pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui ! Sa gentillesse, sa droiture, son courage, son air timide, son regard amoureux et son sourire …

Elle releva la tête et laissa son regard embué de larmes parcourir le lointain. Mais ce qu'elle aperçut soudain lui fit rapidement oublier peine, honte, gêne et ridicule, et elle se remit à courir vers la cabine de commandement.

-----

« Comment ça quitter Tortuga immédiatement ? »

Ce fut Lili qui répondit a Will.

« Vous avez été devancés. Les hommes de Beckett sont sur l'ile depuis plusieurs jours, et vous recherchent activement. Or, à Tortuga, nombreux sont ceux qui connaissent Sparrow et le Pearl. De plus, l'incident d'hier soir n'a pas du passer inaperçu. Ils peuvent nous tomber dessus à tout moment. »

« Gibbs a quitté le navire pour nous aider, mon garçon. En restant a Tortuga, il peut laisser accidentellement échapper des indices sur notre destination. Faux, bien entendu. Et puis il s'est soudainement rappelé que quelqu'un l'attendait lui aussi, dit Jack avec un sourire goguenard. Et ne t'inquiète donc plus mon garçon ! Voyons, nous avons déjà manœuvré un navire à deux ! Et puis nous n'avons plus Gibbs, mais nous avons Lili ! »

« Jack ! Gibbs savait parfaitement naviguer, et il avait une expérience précieuse !! sauf votre respect, mademoiselle » ajouta-t-il vivement en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Tu seras surpris ! »

Will se tourna à nouveau vers Jack, interrogateur. Le sourire du pirate était éclatant.

« Tu crois qu'a quelqu'un d'aussi précieux pour moi, je n'aurais pas appris à naviguer ? »

Will ne sut pas quoi répondre. Puis quelque chose lui revint a l'esprit.

« Jack, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu dire tout ça à Elizabeth ? »

« Hein ? Oh, juste pour la faire enrager »

« Jack !! dit Will, s'énervant ! Tu t'es au moins rendu compte à quel point tu l'as blessée ? elle était furieuse ! »

« Je sais. Dit jack en frissonnant. Elle me fait peur quand elle crie comme ça. »

« BECKETT !!! »

Elizabeth, haletante, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Les hommes de Beckett ! Je les ai vus ! Ils seront la dans quelques minutes »

Tous se tournèrent vers Jack. Celui-ci les regarda, regarda a l'extérieur, les regarda à nouveau et sourit.

« Et bien mes amis, allons dire au revoir ! »

-----

Jack sortit de la cabine en hurlant des ordres. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Lili pour se mettre à en hurler aussi. Tout l'équipage s'agitait autour d'eux. Sur la berge, les hommes de Beckett se rapprochaient inexorablement. Will et Elizabeth, debout au milieu du pont, se regardaient, perdus. puis Lili hurla quelque chose a Will qui lâcha Elizabeth du regard et se mit a courir après les autres afin de faire bouger le Pearl .alors que les soldats n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centaines de mètres du bâtiment , celui-ci s'ébranla enfin . Les soldats se mirent alors à courir, mais peine perdue : ils arriveraient trop tard. Sur le Pearl, l'équipage criait, chantait, hurlait sa joie. Jack avait pris Lili par la taille et la faisait tourner, danser, emporté par l'euphorie de l'équipage. Elizabeth, a l'écart, sentait son cœur étouffer sous la haine, la jalousie et la tristesse. Même Will chantait avec les hommes, partageant leur joie.

« YOUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! » hurlait Jack, debout sur le bastingage, se retenant d'une main à un cordage, et de l'autre tenant son tricorne.

« Quel dommage messieurs !!!!! Ce sera pour une autre fois !!! Ou peut être pas !!!! En fait, j'espère que non !!!! Et que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme le jour ou vous avez bien failli capturer le capitaine Jack Sparrow !!!!!!!! » Hurla t-il en agitant son tricorne.

Lili, elle, secouait la tête en riant.

"J'aurais espéré que tu aie laissé tomber au moins cette habitude stupide là !"

-----

**alors ? **

** petit bonus (comme j'ai vu qu'il yen avait plusieurs qui n'aimaient pas la blonde) un petit sondage :**

**alors, vous voudriez que Jack et Will :**

**1- balancent Elizabeth aux requins  
2- balancent Elizabeth au Cracken **

**3- abandonnent Elizabeth chez une tribu cannibale**

**4- pendent Elizabeth du haut du grand mât**

**voila , vous pouvez répondre dans les reviews **

**a bientôt**

**Eterel  
**


	4. Lili vs Lizzie

**Coucou ! me revoila ! aloreuh pour commencer , les résultats du sondage :**

**pour les requins , 1 voix , pour le cracken , 2voix , plus une voix pour une proposition hors sondage . on verra plus tard ce que je fais de ces résultats ...**

**sinon , je me suis rendu compte que je ne réagissais pas aux reviews , et c'est mal , parceque les reviews c'est bien !! (encore !!)**

**donc quelques réctions a vos réactions (par ordre d'ancienneté) :**

**cassarah : moi si , héhé ! j'ai une imagination débordante , surtout qd il s'agit de mon capitaine préféré !**

**nini :j'ai fait des efforts sur la taille des chapitres ... mais du coup , c'est plus long a écrire , et donc plus lent a publier ...  
**

**Ayane : non, non , c'est loin d'être fini , j'ai encore pleiin de surprises en réserves ... et merci pour ton vote !**

**missterre : merci pour le vote  
**

** -bartiméus- :moui , bonne idée , m'enfin je suis sure que si on la laissait seule avec du rhum , elle serait capable d'oublier ses principes , de se saouler la gueule et de s'amuser qd même ...  
**

**wala , les reviews c'est fait , mais j'en veux encore !! Ah non , j'en ai oublié une ... (ouuups )**

**siria13 : merci pour tes reviews soeurette , mais si au lieu de t'enerver sur la blonde dans mes reviews , tu te remettais a écrire ? hein ? **

**wala , place au chapitre . enjoy !**

**----- **

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà le Pearl avait quitté Tortuga. Jack ayant célébré leur victoire à grands coups de rhum s'était retiré dans sa cabine en grognant que le premier à oser le déranger le paierait cher. L'équipage restait donc sous le commandement de Lili, qui se tirait avec les honneurs de cette situation. Will s'était pour sa part joint à l'équipage plus que réduit, tandis qu'Elizabeth assise sur les escaliers n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ, une expression boudeuse sur le visage et les yeux dans le vague.

Lili allait d'un marin à l'autre, distribuant les consignes avec gentillesse et sourire, mais fermeté.

« Bien Turner ! Terminez ceci et allez filer un coup de main à Cotton »

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde.

« Elizabeth, j'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez. »

« En quoi ?! » aboya son interlocutrice

« Il se trouve que nous avons un équipage très réduit, et que nous n'avons personne de préposé a la cuisine. Or, il commence à se faire tard, et les hommes ont faim. Ne voudriez-vous pas aller à la cambuse et voir si vous pouvez nous mitonner quelque chose ? Cela vous occuperait. »

Elizabeth la foudroya du regard, et se releva pour l'écraser de toute sa hauteur.

« Je rêve, pour qui m'avez-vous pris ? Pour une domestique, comme vous ? Vous vous adressez a la fille du gouverneur de Port-Royal, et vous me demander de jouer les cantinières ? De plus, je ne souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à vous adresser à moi avec tant de familiarité. Vos liens avec le « capitaine » n'ont pas à vous dispenser du respect aux personnes de rang supérieur ! Vous n'avez qu'à la faire, votre cuisine, a moins que vos connaissances du domaine de la restauration ne se limitent au service des bières ? »

Lili accusa le coup, et répondit avec une déférence factice

« Oh, que votre majesté me pardonne. Peut être devriez vous aller vous reposer un moment, je vous ferais prévenir pour le repas. »

« Vous avez intérêt… »

Puis, sans un regard pour Lili, Elizabeth s'éloigna et rejoignit sa cabine.

-----

Deux heures avaient passé. Elizabeth, lasse de passer sa rage sur son oreiller, s'était blottie contre le mur, et boudait. Dieu, ce qu'on s'ennuyait sur ce rafiot ! Mais pour rien au monde elle n'irait voir si elle pouvait se rendre utile auprès de l'équipage ! Plutôt mourir d'ennui que de faire ce plaisir a cette sale petite serveuse.

Soudain elle entendit une certaine agitation sur le pont. Elle entendit la cloche qui appelait l'équipage à venir manger.

« Enfin, soupira –telle, une excuse pour sortir d'ici ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine. Elle saisi la poignée, et l'actionna pour ouvrir la porte. Mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Elizabeth réessaya, rien à faire. Voyant que la porte lui résistait toujours, la colère lui monta aux joues ! Elle s'acharna sur la poignée, la secoua dans tous les sens, mais elle dut bien finir par admettre que la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas : quelqu'un l'avait verrouillée. A la pensée que quelqu'un avait osé l'enfermer dans sa cabine, Elizabeth ne put retenir un hurlement de rage.

-----

En entendant Elizabeth s'acharner sur la poignée de sa porte, réaliser qu'elle était enfermée et hurler de rage, Lili, qui avait fait installer une grande table sur le pont pour pouvoir profiter de la réaction de la blonde, ne put retenir un sourire. Elle commença à servir les hommes.

« Lili, attendez … je crois qu'Elizabeth a un problème avec la porte de sa cabine. »

Will commençait à se lever pour aller l'aider.

« Turner ! » Will s'arrêta aussitôt. « Mademoiselle Swann n'a aucun problème avec sa porte, est-ce clair ? Il m'a semblé que ma compagnie lui déplaisait, je lui épargne donc de manger avec moi »

La décision de Lili était sans appel. se rappelant que la jeune femme était second de l'équipage et femme de jack qui plus est, Will se dit qu'il valait mieux lui obéir, tout en s'efforçant d'aller calmer Elizabeth qui risquait d'être positivement hors d'elle des qu'il le pourrait.

-----

De la ou elle était (c'est-à-dire par terre dos a sa porte, la ou elle s'était laissée tombée) Elizabeth pouvait entendre l'équipage manger, discuter et rire. Elle avait entendu Will se plier aux ordres de cette garce sans même tenter de discuter ! Elle sentait le fumet des plats qui passait sous la porte et montait jusqu'à ses narines, et qui lui rappelait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé. Son estomac protestait bruyamment. elle tentait de se distraire en imaginant par quel moyen sanglant elle pourrait se venger de « madame Sparrow ». Dieu, qu'elle la détestait !

-----

Lili, elle, s'amusait beaucoup. D'abord parce qu'elle aimait l'ambiance de bonne camaraderies qui régnait entre les hommes de l'équipage, ensuite parce que ces hommes se montraient on ne peut plus aimable avec elle, de façon a se faire bien voir du nouveau second. Et enfin, surtout parce qu'imaginer cette chèèère mademoiselle Swann enfermée dans sa cabine la réjouissait au plus au point. Se venger ainsi était d'une bassesse et d'une mesquinerie horrible, certes, mais dieu que c'était bon ! Elle se mit à rire. Bon, promis, elle agirait plus généreusement à l' avenir.

Le grand air la rendait clémente …mais qu'importe !

Qu'elle aimait la vie sur le Black Pearl

-----

Des qu'elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, Elizabeth bondit sur ses pieds. Elle s'empara de la poignée et ouvrit violemment la porte. Elle se retrouva face à un Will penaud à qui elle ne laissa pas le temps de dire un mot. Elle l'écarta d'un geste rageur et se précipita sur le pont à la recherche de celle qui l'avait séquestrée

« LILI !!! »

La jeune brune se retourna et vit une furie blonde lui arriver dessus. Son visage prit un air angélique.

« Elizabeth ! Mais ou étiez-vous ? Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous compter parmi nous lors du repas. Vous n'aviez donc pas faim »

Elizabeth attrapa Lili par la manche de la tenue de serveuse qu'elle portait toujours

« D'abord, sale petite garce, il me semble vous avoir interdit de vous adresser à moi par mon prénom, deuxièmement, je vais vous faire payer …hé... mais... HE, LACHEZ MOI !! »

Deux matelots venaient de saisir Elizabeth par les bras et l'écartaient de Lili. L'un d'eux l'air gêné, murmura a Elizabeth « mademoiselle … vous ne devriez pas vous en prendre ainsi au second d'équipage. Vous allez finir à fond de cale. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Hé, lâchez-moi !! »

Sur un signe de Lili, les deux hommes relâchèrent la jeune femme. Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard puis subitement, Elizabeth fit demi-tour. Bousculant Will qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans intervenir, elle se dirigea vers la cabine de jack. Will essaya de la retenir, mais sans succès.

« Jack !!! Je veux vous parler ! Jack !!! Réveillez vous espèce d'ivrogne, et sortez de la !! »

Elizabeth tambourina contre la porte de la cabine jusqu'à ce que la poignée se mette à tourner et que le visage endormi de Jack Sparrow lui fasse face.

« Pas trop tôt ! Jack, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça ! »

« Gnnné ? » fut tout ce que le pirate réussit à répondre.

« Oh c'est pas vrai !! Jack ! On se réveille !! »

Jack lui jeta un regard vague et fit mine de rentrer dans sa cabine.

« Oh non vous restez ici ! Jack !! »

« Liliiiiii! Geignit Jack. À l'aiiiide ! »

« Swann !!!! » s'écria Lili arrivant sur les lieux Will et l'équipage sur les talons, « je sais que votre but est de lui pourrir la vie, mais lui hurler dessus sans le laisser dessouler, c'est pire que cruel !! »

Jack fit deux pas en titubant et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lili

« Lizzie est méchante …elle me crie dessus »

« Je crois malheureusement que tu n'échappera pas aux discussions, Sparrow. Allez hop ! La tête sous l'eau froide … »

10 minutes plus tard, un pirate aux idées visiblement plus claires rejoignait l'ensemble de l'équipage sur le pont.

« Bon, Lizzie, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive encore ? » demanda Jack encore passablement groggy.

« Il m'arrive Sparrow, que je ne supporte pas de vous voir laisser le commandement de votre si précieux Pearl a une simple serveuse qui prend la grosse tête, alors que d'autres serait d'autant qualifiés pour ce poste, et sur d'autres critères que leurs liens avec vous !!! »

« Mmmh … si je vous comprends bien, ma chere, vous me demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas confié ce poste à Will ? »

« Quoi ??!!! » Will était complètement abasourdi

« Exactement » répondit Elizabeth, résolue.

« Mais enfin Elizabeth, tu es folle ? Je ne veux pas … »

« Nous allons faire un test » coupa Jack, apparemment amusé de toute cette histoire. « Deux questions, à chacun des deux, et nous verrons bien. L'équipage sera témoin.»

« D'accord » répondit Elizabeth.

« Alors jouons ! » s'exclama Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je veux Will à ma gauche et Lili a ma droite ! »

Will s'exécuta. Lili l'imita en soupirant.

« Will d'abord ! Alors mon garçon, dis moi, te sens tu capable de manœuvrer le Pearl avec l'équipage actuel de 8 hommes ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur, mais ça me parait faisable. Difficile, mais faisable. »

Elizabeth souriait d'un air suffisant, sure de la victoire de Will. Mais son sourire s'atténua en voyant celui de Lili, et son air serein.

« Lili ma belle, pourrait tu manœuvrer ce bâtiment avec un équipage de **sept** hommes ? »

« Sept ?!! » réagit la blonde

« Je le fais depuis que nous avons quitté Tortuga capitaine. J'ai autorisé Rogers à cuver le trop plein de rhum ingurgité hier soir. »

« Bien ! Deuxième question. Will, que proposes-tu comme plan de navigation, et comme destination, étant donné la situation actuelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jack. »

La belle assurance d'Elizabeth s'était complètement évanouie, et de nouveau des larmes de rage lui perlait aux yeux en attendant la réponse, oh, certainement _parfaite_ de Lili. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je propose un cap au sud ouest, afin de rejoindre une île située assez a l'écart de toute civilisation, et connu pour être assez riche en produits de ravitaillement. Je dois vérifier sa position sur la carte, mais il me semble qu'étant donné le vent et les courants, nous pourrions y être en 2-3 jours. »

«Et quel intérêt de se rendre sur cet îlot ? On s'exile et on termine notre vie sur une île perdue ? C'est ça votre plan ?!! » Elizabeth n'avait pas pu retenir son explosion.

« Vous peut être … si vous continuez à me chercher ! » répondit Lili sans se départir de son calme. « En réalité, l'île est exactement à mi chemin de notre réelle destination, et nous permettra de l'atteindre sans faire une escale de ravitaillement dans un port contrôlé par la compagnie des indes »

« Notre réelle destination ? »

« Aaaaaahh … » sourit Jack. « Tia Dalma... »

«Quoi ?!! »

« Oui, Sparrow, l'île des indigènes! »

« Et qu'est ce que cette île a de particulier ? »demanda Elizabeth, acerbe

« C'est très simple. L'ile des indigènes se divise en deux zones distinctes : tout le nord de l'île est civilisé. Les ports et les villes sont sous le contrôle de la compagnie des indes. Mais le sud, par contre, est peuplé d'indigène, et libre de tout contrôle. Ce doit être le seul territoire des caraïbes ou la compagnie ne mette jamais les pieds. »

« Et comment se fait il qu'une simple serveuse en sache autant ? »

« Parce que » lui dit Lili en se retournant et la toisant avec fierté et mépris « je m'appelle Lili Sparrow ! »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis finalement resta silencieuse, effondrée. Les yeux de Jack brillaient de fierté.

-----

**allez les filles , FIGHT !!**

** sinon , dans le prochan chapitre , je vous promet un Will un peu plus reveillé (lol) et surtout une Elizabeth qui arrete (au moins 5 minutes) de hurler sur tout le monde . et peut etre meme une Elizabeth calme ... **

**et surtout , ZE grande discussion entre ces deux la ...**

**a bientot **

**Eterel  
**


	5. tu m'aimes ?

**salut a tous ! bon , vous préviens , suis déçu par mon chapitre . c'est ptet le fit que je suis tellement fan de ma fin que le reste me déçoit ... oui**** , j'ai écrit la fin de ma fic (a ne pas confondre avec j'ai fini ma fic , pke on en est loin ... ) quand je vous dit que j'ai une inspiration qui marche dans le désordre...**

**siria13 : méa culpa anne, t'es contente ? pfff , si on peut même plus faire semblant d'oublier sa soeur pour rigoler sans s'en prendre plein la gueule ... **

**zazze**** : tsss non , personne touche a Lili ! sinon ... sinon , merci pour les compliments (aïe ... merde , les chevilles qui gonflent trop ça fait mal!)**

**Tarra :merci . Jack marié ... ça choque tout le monde , hein ? mais attendez , vous ne savez pas encore tout sur sa femme **

**bon allez , je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. enjoy!**

**-----  
**

Will avait mal dormi.

La situation avec Elizabeth se dégradait. La jeune femme avait été odieuse la veille, s'en prenant à la femme de Jack avec une haine et une hargne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et l'avait délibérément ignoré alors qu'il tentait de la modérer, puis elle s'était enfermé dans sa cabine, refusant de parler a quiconque. Même à lui.

Il sortit de son hamac, et monta sur le pont. Il fut accueilli par un Jack soucieux.

« Will, nous avons un énorme problème !! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« On a plus de rhum !!!! »

« Va chercher dans la cale, ivrogne !!! » cria une voix féminine.

Will leva les yeux, et failli ne pas reconnaître la jeune femme a la barre.

Lili avait troqué sa tenue de serveuse contre une ample chemise dont l'encolure large lui découvrait les épaules, et une ample jupe qui lui battait les chevilles. La jeune pirate était pieds nus. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Will, ce fut ses cheveux. Plus de tresse, mais une masse de boucles libres, que la brise faisait voler, et retenus sur le front de la jeune femme par un foulard. Elle était magnifique. Une véritable pirate. Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule, et se rendit compte que Jack était en train de lui parler.

« …vient chercher du rhum avec moi ? »

« Hein ? Ah, euh, non Jack. Je vais plutôt essayer d'aller parler à Elizabeth. »

« Ouuuuuuuuuuh… » La moue de Jack fit sourire Will « ça, je te le laisse bien volontiers. Bon, sus au rhum !» s'exclama t il et sans plus s'attarder, il se dirigea vers la cale.

Will, lui, s'approcha de la cabine d'Elizabeth et frappa à la porte

« Elizabeth ? »

« Je ne veux voir personne !! » lui répondit une voix étouffée.

« Elizabeth, c'est Will. »

« Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !! »

« Elizabeth, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Quoi ?!!! »

Des bruits de pas rapides. Le bruit d'une clef qui tourne. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage d'Elizabeth, pale, les traits tirés.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Bonjour, Swann !!Bien dormi ? Ça n'a pas l'air !! » Cria une voix rieuse.

Will se tourna pour apercevoir, toujours a la barre, une Lili rayonnante. Faisant de nouveau demi-tour, il tomba sur une Elizabeth furieuse.

« Entre ! » dit-elle en le tirant à l'intérieur.

Will fit deux pas à l'intérieur et s'immobilisa. La cabine apparaissait dévastée. Il semblait qu'Elizabeth avait lancé à travers la pièce tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main.

« Le décor ne te plait pas ? » cracha Elizabeth, venimeuse.

« Elizabeth… »

Will ne put rien dire de plus. Il fit deux pas, et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Lâche-moi Will !! Lâche-moi ! »

Will resserra son étreinte jusqu'à ce que la résistance d'Elizabeth s'éteigne. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer. Les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, Will la serra un peu plus fort.

-----

Lorsque les larmes d'Elizabeth se furent calmées, Will desserra son étreinte. La jeune femme s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

« Je suis perdue, Will. Je ne sais plus ou je suis, qui je suis. Je veux quitter ce bateau ou tout est de pire en pire. Emmène-moi, Will !! Partons tout les deux !! »

Le cœur de Will chavira. Mais la raison reprit vite le dessus.

« On ne peut pas… »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas fuir tout ça, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas vivre heureux !!!! »

« Il est trop tard pour être heureux » le murmure de Will fit reculer Elizabeth.

« Trop tard ? »

« Et puis on ne peut pas quitter le navire en plein milieu de l'océan. Et je te rappelle qu'on a Beckett aux trousses, et qu'on ne connaît rien des caraïbes. Sans Jack, comment on pourrait s'en sortir ? »

« Will, pourquoi trop tard ? »

Le jeune homme soupira, et garda le silence.

« Will ? »

« Parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de Jack… » Répondit il finalement.

Elizabeth détourna les yeux.

« Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi…» murmura t elle a son tour.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi ? » sursauta elle en relevant les yeux ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisi ? »

« Parce que … » les larmes l'étouffaient, l'empêchant de parler « parce que … »

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant couler ses pleurs. Will la reprit contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarta de nouveau.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda t elle, le regardant soudain droit dans les yeux.

Will, que la question avait pris par surprise, mis quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Oui, répondit il finalement, je crois bien que je t'aime, malheureusement !»

Elizabeth, indignée, s'écarta violement de lui.

« Malheureusement ? Malheureusement ?!!!!! » Puis, brusquement calme « c'est donc si horrible que ça de m'aimer ? »

« T'aimer, non. Te vois aimer Jack, ça l'est. Moi aussi je suis perdu ! Je ne sais plus si je t'aime assez pour passer sur ton amour pour lui, et j'ai trop peur de ta réponse pour te retourner ta question ! »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se blottit contre Will, et enfoui son visage contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

« Je t'aime Will » dit-elle tout bas.

A ces mots, Will ferma les yeux et entoura Elizabeth de ses bras.

« Je veux qu'on parte. Rien que toi et moi, Will ! Loin du Pearl, de Jack et de cette sale gamine. »

« Elizabeth, on ne s'en sortira pas sans eux. »

« Je peux très bien m'en sortir sans cette garce ! »

« Elizabeth !! Pourquoi la détestes-tu autant ? »

« Parce que … parce que … »

Le visage de Will se referma.

« Parce qu'elle t'a pris Jack. »

« C'est faux !!! »

« Oh s'il te plait Elizabeth ! Sois honnête au moins !! Tu n'as strictement aucune raison de détester Lili, si ce n'est l'amour que Jack lui porte ! »

« _Lili _?!!! Et bien, on dirait que Jack n'est pas le seul à apprécier les vulgaires petites serveuses ! »

« Tu es basse et mesquine, la jalousie te fais dire n'importe quoi. Reprends-toi s'il te plait ! »

« Je suis basse et mesquine ? Comment oses-tu ! Et tu dis que tu m'aimes ! »

« Elizabeth … »

« dehors !!!!! » hurla t elle.

Furieux, Will sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte. Elizabeth, elle, reprit son œuvre de destruction de sa cabine, en attrapant un livre et en le lançant contre le mur.

-----

Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth sortit de sa cabine. L'air frais sur son visage lui fit du bien. Elle s'accouda au bastingage et fixa l'océan, vidant son esprit de toutes ses pensées noires qu'elle ruminait depuis sa dispute avec Will. Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle. Et vit une boucle noire voler prés d'elle.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir, ou de discuter avec vous. »

« C'est bien dommage, lui répondit Lili, parce que moi je suis bien décidée à parler avec vous, bien que je n'en ai pas plus envie que vous. »

Elizabeth se retourna.

« Alors pourquoi vous donner cette peine. »

« Naviguer avec un équipage réduit comme celui du Pearl n'est déjà pas chose facile, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des tensions dans l'équipage compliquer ma tache. »

« Je ne fais pas partie de votre équipage ! » cracha Elizabeth.

« Ça, je le sais, et croyez bien que ça m'enchante. Mais Will Turner en fait partie, lui, et s'il n'est pas concentré sur sa tache a cause de vos caprices, le problème se pose tout de même. Et il me semble que vous êtes malgré tout concernée par le fait que ce bâtiment arrive à bon port.»

« Ne vous approchez pas de Will !!!! »

Elizabeth avait agrippé la chemise de Lili. Celle-ci se dégagea d'un geste sec.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans votre cœur ma belle, mais il faudrait voir a vous calmer. Will est sous mes ordres, et je me préoccupe de lui comme de chacun des matelots sur ce navire. »

« Je vois très bien de quelle genre de préoccupation vous parlez. Apres tout les serveuses de Tortuga sont bien toutes les mêmes. »

Elizabeth ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle se retrouva par terre sur le pont, l'œil gauche douloureux. Debout devant elle, Lili avait encore le poing serré.

« Vous… vous avez osé me frapper ! »

« Et je ne me gênerais pas pour recommencer ! »

« De quel droit ? … »

« Et de quel droit _vous_ vous permettez vous de m'insulter ? Vous êtes d'ailleurs bien mal placée pour ce genre de commentaires ! Moi au moins, quand j'ai donné mon cœur, je ne l'ai fait qu'a un seul homme ! »

« Elizabeth ! »

Will venait d'apercevoir la scène et se précipita pour relever la jeune femme blonde, qui le repoussa et se dressa face a Lili. Derrière Will arrivait Jack.

« Oh oh! il semblerait que ma jolie Lili se souvienne des cours que je lui ai donné. Joli coup ! »

« Jack ! » s'écria Will

« hummm oui , désolé. Lili , il ne faut pas taper la dame. C'est mal. »

« peut être , mais ça soulage. »

« ça , je te crois. »

Elizabeth ne put en supporter davantage et retourna s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Resté seul avec les deux Sparrow , Will toisa Lili.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça , Turner. Votre demoiselle a poussé l'insulte trop loin , cette fois ci. J'avais tout a fait le droit de venger mon honneur. »

Sur ces paroles , la jeune femme s'éloigna a son tour .

« tu sais Will , même si j'aime beaucoup Elizabeth , je dois admettre qu'elle est insupportable ces jours ci. »

Jack avait un regard craintif en disant ces mots. Will soupira.

« je le sais , Jack. Mais elle souffre. »

« je ne comprends pas comment tu l'excuse encore. dit le pirate. »

Il allait partir, quand soudain il sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

« Au fait, j'ai trouvé du rhum. » il fixait Will, semblant attendre une réponse.

« Oui … j'en veux bien un verre ! »

« Ah ! Sourit le pirate. Ou plusieurs ! »

-----

**alors ?**

**bon , aujourd'hui je me suis lachée sur les mises a jour , vu que j'ai rajouté un chapitre a mes deux fics. mais la je vais avoir moins de temps , vu que c'est la vacances. j'entends quelques cerveaux penser vacancesmoins de tempskezaco ? ben c'est juste que pendant les vacances moi je travaille... et que je sais pas trop si les monstres me laisseront une quelconque energie le soir. (tu aimes l'aventure? tu aimes l'extreme ? toi aussi devient animateur-trice des 3-4 ans en centre aéré !)**

**donc voila. **

**a bientot !**

**Eterel  
**


	6. escale

**Tadaaa je suis de retour !!! **

**aloreuh :**

**coralune : méa culpa anne (derniere fois que je vous le fais ici...) bah voila , t'as vu l'autre fic , contente de ta lizzie bourrée ?**

**siria13**** : waaaaaaaaah ... vachement longue ta reviews ma soeur ... ça va , pas trop fatiguée :p**

**-bartimeus-**** : ah mais faut pas croire , je l'aime bien ma Lizzie ... si elle était pas la , sur qui je me défoulerais ?**

**loveitachi : merci d'avoir voté . d'ailleurs , Lizzie et les cannibales , ça va bientot se faire héhé. mais ça sera dans "les malheurs d'élizabeth" (et hop , comment faire de la pub pour une autre de ses fics)**

** ------**

La traversée fut longue

Il fallu d'abord a Will se remettre de la cuite prise avec Jack âpres sa dispute avec Elizabeth. Si le pirate avait l'habitude de se genre d'excès, pour Will les occasions étaient moins fréquentes et il passa la journée suivante à gémir, la tête menaçant d'exploser, sous les moqueries amicales du capitaine et de Lili.

Les deux jours que dura le voyage jusqu'à l'ile-escale, Elizabeth refusa de sortir de sa cabine. Will l'empêchait de mourir de faim en lui apportant une part de chaque repas. Elle entrouvrait la porte, prenait ce qu'il avait apporté et refermait. Elle refusait toujours de le voir et de lui parler.

Le Black Pearl jeta l'ancre au nord de l'ilot solitaire à l'aube, trois jours après avoir quitté Tortuga. Aussitôt Lili envoya l'équipage récolté toutes les provisions nécessaires à la prochaine étape. Will partit avec les autres hommes, laissant Elizabeth à sa mauvaise humeur.

L'équipage se divisa en deux groupes. Une partie d'entre aux chasserait les petits mammifères de l'ile pour se procurer de la viande, l'autre serait chargée de la récolte de fruits et d'eau douce.

Will ne partit avec aucun des deux groupes. Il s'en alla de son coté, en prenant de quoi ramener des fruits.

L'ile, bien que petite, possédait une végétation incroyable. Will apprécia de se promener sous l'ombre des grands arbres.

Lorsqu'il revint au bateau, il trouva sa cabine vide. Sans doute la jeune femme avait elle éprouvé l'envie de sortir un peu de son isolement. Le bateau était désert. S'approchant du bastingage, Will se rendit compte qu'il restait néanmoins quelqu'un a proximité.

Vêtue uniquement d'une large bande de tissu épais enroulée autour de sa poitrine, et d'un pagne du même tissu, Lili se laissait porter par les flots. Ses boucles brunes flottant autour de son visage formaient une sombre et large auréole. Elle se mouvait avec une lenteur et une grâce incomparable. Son visage aux yeux clos respirait la sérénité. Lili était une créature de la mer.

Will avait complètement perdu le sens du temps.

« Elle est belle, hein ? »

Will se retourna et se retrouva face à Jack. Confus, il voulut se justifier.

« Oh, euh, Jack … je suis …j'étais… »

Jack se contenta de sourire devant les bafouillements de Will.

« Il est temps de sortir de l'eau, ma jolie sirène ! Les matelots ne vont pas tarder ! »

En entendant la voix de Jack, Lili ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle sourit en apercevant les deux hommes.

« Hé bien Sparrow, en quoi serait-ce grave que les matelots me voient ainsi ? »

« Lili !!! Tu vas sortir tout de… »Dit le pirate commençant à s'énerver. Il tenta de se reprendre. « Enfin ! S'ils te voyaient comme ça, ça diminuerait ton autorité ! »

« Et de quelle manière ? »répondit Lili qui arborait un large sourire

« Et bien ils ne te verraient plus comme un supérieur, mais comme … enfin … tu vois ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout. » dit innocemment Lili, souriant de plus belle.

« Nom de dieu Lili tu vas sortir ou je viens te chercher !!!! » explosa le pirate.

Lili, elle, riait.

« Je sors, je sors ! » dit elle en riant.

Jack se tourna vers Will.

« Elle me rendra fou ! » dit il en soupirant.

Will, lui, ne dit rien.

-----

Deux heures plus tard, Lili avait retrouvé sa tenue de pirate, Jack sa bonne humeur, et tous les matelots était rentrés. La cale était aux trois quarts pleine. Seule Elizabeth manquait à l'appel.

« Laissez la bouder » dit Lili a Will, qu'elle voyait s'inquiéter. « Il n'y a rien de dangereux sur cet ilot, et elle finira bien par rentrer. En attendant, le repas est servi ! »

Mais en fin de journée, Elizabeth n'était toujours pas revenue au Pearl.

« Il n'était pas prévu de faire longue escale sur cet ilot ! grognait Jack. Tant que nous n'auront pas atteint la partie sud de l'ile des indigènes, je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité !! »

« Jack, nous ne pouvons quand même pas la laisser ici ? » Will s'inquiétait profondément.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Sparrow !! » Lili était indignée. « Je comprends que l'idée soit tentante, mais même moi je ne peux pas me résoudre a abandonner quelqu'un, fusse une personne aussi désagréable que Swann, seule sur cette île. »

Puis , se tournant vers Will.

« partez a sa recherche. Vous êtes le seul qui ai une chance de la convaincre de revenir. Mais s'il vous plait , tachez de faire vite. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici longtemps sans risque !! »

« je ferais tout ce qui est possible. »

Il allait sortir quand Jack l'attrapa par le bras.

« Je ne le pensais pas, Will. Ramène-la. Elle a besoin de toi. »

-----

Will cherchait depuis presque une heure lorsqu'il la trouva enfin. Roulée en boule au pied d'un arbre, Elizabeth fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive juste a côté d'elle.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner ! »

Et elle leva son visage vers lui.

Et Will vit ce qu'elle dissimulait depuis deux jours. Lili ne l'avait pas ratée. Les contours de son œil présentaient une couleur allant du rouge au noir, passant par un violet du plus bel effet. Son expression était dure, et une fois de plus, en la regardant, Will sentit son cœur se briser. Il s'assit a côté d'elle.

« Je ne veux pas retourner la bas, Will ! » répéta-t-elle. « Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je ne veux plus qu'on se déchire, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'agir comme ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, Will la prit dans ses bras.

« Nous n'avons pas la choix, Elizabeth. Sans Jack et Lili, nous n'avons aucune chance de nous en sortir. »

« Lili, Lili !!! Encore cette petite garce ! Tout est de sa faute !! »

« Elizabeth… »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu la regardes ? Elle t'éloigne de moi, comme elle a éloigné Jack !! »

Aussitôt âpres les avoir prononcés, Elizabeth regretta ces mots.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? Quelle femme es tu, pour vouloir réclamer deux hommes pour toi ?!! Tu crois que Jack et moi t'appartenons ? Tu as ce droit sur moi, de par nos fiançailles, mais rien ne te donne le droit d'avoir de telles prétentions en ce qui concerne Jack ! »

Elizabeth était rouge de honte. Et de colère.

« Pourquoi es tu venu me chercher ?!!! »

« Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Comme Lili et ton cher Jack ! »

« Eux, s'inquiéter pour moi ? » dit Elizabeth, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

« Oui, ils s'inquiètent. »

« Alors pourquoi est ce toi seul qui est venu ? »

« Parce que je suis le seul que tu n'as pas suffisamment dégouté par ton attitude pour me faire hésiter à venir te parler ? Et parce que, malheur a moi, je tiens toujours à toi ! »

« Tu « tiens » a moi … »

Elizabeth avait relevé le mot.

« Tu n'utilises plus le mot « aime » »

« Je ne sais plus si j'en suis capable. »

Un long silence s'installa, brisé au bout de quelques minutes par les pleurs d'Elizabeth.

-----

« Laisse-moi ici… »

« Quoi ?!! »

Will avait laissé les pleurs de la jeune femme se calmer sans rien dire. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire le tira soudainement de ses réflexions.

« Laisse moi ici, Will, vas t'en !! Vas-t'en avec ta tiède affection !!! Moi je t'aime !!! Et je n'ai pas choisi délibérément d'en aimer un autre à la fois ! Comment ose tu me faire la morale, alors que ton amour a toi disparaît au premier coup dur et des qu'une autre fille apparaît. J'éprouve peut être quelque chose pour Jack, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer passionnément ! Alors rembarque ton reste d'affection avec toi !! »

Et elle se détourna de Will.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Ça fait mal, quand on découvre que la personne qu'on aime ne ressent plus la même chose ? »

Elizabeth était rouge de fureur.

« Comment oses-tu … »

Will soupira

« Je suis désolé Elizabeth. Inconsciemment, j'ai cherché à te faire aussi mal que toi tu m'as blessé. »Il caressa sa joue. « Je t'aime Elizabeth .Du moins, j'aime et j'aimerais toujours celle que j'ai connue a Port Royal. Et je sais qu'elle est toujours la, sous une couche de souffrance et de colère, mais la. Je sais qu'elle peut revenir a mes cotés. Rentre avec moi au Pearl. »

Elizabeth se remit à pleurer.

« Est ce qu'on va avoir cette dispute a chaque fois qu'on s'adressera la parole ? » réussit elle à murmurer, dans un sanglot.

Will ne répondit pas. Il fit demi-tour et repartit en direction du Pearl. Elizabeth le suivit sans discuter, et sans un mot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Pearl, Elizabeth retourna s'enfermer dans sa cabine sans un mot a personne, et au regard noir de Will, personne n'osa l'interroger. Sur un signe de Jack, le Pearl leva l'ancre.

-----

**Alors ? **

**pauuuvre blonde ... ça se dégrade pour elle ... nyarknyark**

**bon , d'accord , au prochain chapitre , j'arrete de reproduire la meme dispute . mais aussi je suis sadique , j'aime bien que la pauvre elizabeth se fasse pourir par son chéri . mais promis j'arrete . (ou pas)**

**a bientot**

**Eterel**


	7. vers l'île des indigènes

**AAAAaaaaaaah si vous saviez comme ça m'enerveuuh ! j'ai écrit un one shot sur Jack et Lili , mais je peux pas le publier ... tout simplement parce qu'il contient pleiiin de spoilers sur la fin de cette fic! c'est horrible , moi qui aime bien faire lire mes histoires aux gens, ** **celui la , j'ai pu le faire lire qu'a ma soeur (la seule qui sait comment finit cette fic...) je suis triste . compatissez . (et reviewez! et hop , la combine pourrie XD) **

**bon allez , pour me remonter le moral , on fait les reviews (encore les gens , encore !! )**

**siria13****: bon , ma soeur , les menaces pour lizzie , j'ai dit que c'était dans "les malheurs d'Elizabeth" . et puis rien ne sert d'etre pressée , je ne changerai pas mon histoire ni son rythme! na ! **

**loveitachi****: moi , cruelle avec la blonde ?? tsss , ça lui apprendra a embrasser deux bô mecs a la suite !**

**Maria Turner: oh ne t'inquiete pas , je ne suis pas prete d'arreter cette fic (ne serait ce que paske tant que je la termine pas , je peux pas publier mon one shot ... TT')**

**zazze: merci ma soeur . tu verras , je suis sure que tu finira par aimer ma Lili :p**

**Morganimation:l'attacher au mat ... a mediter :p . mais ça se fera pas ici.**

**bartichou: bah voila la suite , en esperant qu'elle te plaira!**

**bon, allez tout le monde, enjoy !**

-----

La seconde traversée sembla à Will encore plus longue que la première.

Au bout de deux jours, Jack rassembla l'équipage sur le pont.

« Messieurs, nous approchons de notre destination. A partir de maintenant, je veux une vigilance sans faille, et tout le monde sur le qui-vive. Nous devons être prêt a prendre la fuite a tout instant.je vous rappelle que l'ile sur laquelle nous allons accoster est en partie contrôlée par la compagnie des indes, et que celle-ci rêve de nous voir tous pendus. Et personnellement, je m'en passerais bien. Tous a vos postes ! »

L'équipage obéit instantanément. Will, lui, s'approcha de Jack.

« Je croyais que nous visions la partie « libre » de l'ile ? »

« Euuh oui… » Répondit Jack. « Le problème c'est que pour accéder à cette zone, il faut contourner le reste de l'ile… »

« Et donc, passer devant les ports contrôlés… formidable… tant qu'a faire, on leur fait coucou en passant ? »

« Ne soyez pas si défaitiste Turner ! »Intervint Lili « il suffit de changer les voiles du Pearl. Et hop, un bateau aux voiles blanches, ça attire moins l'attention. Et en passant suffisamment au large, on s'en sortira très facilement. »

Jack soupira.

« Mais pourquoi on doit changer les voiles ? Le Pearl a des voiles noires !! »

« Oui, et les marins du Pearl sont les plus recherchés des Caraïbes. »

« Mais pourquoi on doit changer les voiles ? »

« Sparrow !! Donne cet ordre ou c'est moi qui les change !! »

Jack s'éloigna en grommelant. Une heure plus tard, le Pearl avait changé d'apparence.

-----

Le Pearl était déjà passé au large de deux ports, et était en train d'en dépasser un troisième.

« Si je ne trompe pas » dit Jack, s'adressant a Lili « après celui-ci, la route est libre jusqu'au village ? »

Lili acquiesça.

« Il va falloir être encore plus prudent. Si quelqu'un surveille, il peut trouver notre passage suspect, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de port après celui-ci. »

A ce moment la, un marin s'approcha des deux Sparrow.

«Capitaine, mam'selle Lili… »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rogers ? »

« C'est mam'selle Swann, capitaine… elle a fait descendre John, et elle est montée à sa place à la vigie… »

« Quand ? » la question de Lili claqua.

« Ya même pas une minute mam'selle… »

Lili se tourna vers Jack.

« J'y vais. »

Elle laissa la les deux hommes et se dirigea vers le pont. Puis, rapide et agile, elle grimpa jusqu'à la vigie. La, elle trouva Elizabeth se débattant avec un morceau de tissu noir.

« Que faites vous, Swann ? » demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

Elizabeth redressa la tête, et la haine se lut sur son visage, qui portait encore les marques du coup de Lili. Elle cacha hâtivement derrière son dos ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » cracha-t-elle.

« C'est la meilleure ! Vous essayez d'accrocher le pavillon pirate au mat, alors que nous sommes en pleine vue d'un port sous le contrôle la compagnie des indes, ce qui conduirait à faire pendre ou emprisonner tous les passagers de ce navire, et vous osez me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ?!! Donnez le moi immédiatement ! »

« Hors de question !! »

« Swann, donnez moi immédiatement ce drapeau, dit Lili avec un calme effrayant, ou je vous jure que je vous pousse du haut de cette vigie… »

Elizabeth hésita quelques instants, mais Lili pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux. Finalement, la jeune femme blonde jeta rageusement le drapeau sur Lili.

« Meurtrière !!! » cracha-t-elle.

« Vous me traitez de meurtrière ?!! Je vous ai menacée uniquement parce que vous étiez une dangereuse menace pour ma vie, celle de tout l'équipage et celle de mon… »

« Celle de votre cher Jack !!! » hurla Elizabeth

Lili la dévisagea sans répondre, puis, toujours sans un mot, elle redescendit sur le pont.

-----

Deux heures plus tard. , alors qu'elle s'était a nouveau enfermée dans sa cabine, Elizabeth entendit frapper a la porte. C'était Will. Comme chaque jour, il venait prendre de ses nouvelles à travers la porte. Depuis leur dernière dispute, elle refusait de le laisser entrer.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, de tout et de rien, évitant à dessein les sujets sensibles. Lili, Jack… eux…

Elizabeth était encore plus nerveuse que lors de leurs dernières conversations. Elle se demandait si Lili lui avait parlé de sa tentative de trahison ou pas encore. Mais elle avait beau guetter chaque signe qui aurait pu lui faire savoir si il était au courant, Will n'en parlait toujours pas.

Il allait partir, quand soudain il demanda :

« Au fait, alors la vue était belle de la haut ? »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth rata un battement.

« La vue ? »

« Oui, je vous ai vues descendre, toi puis Lili, de la vigie. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé elle m'a expliqué que tu avais eu envie de prendre l'air, et que l'envie t'avais pris d'observer l'océan d'en haut. Au final, elle s'est inquiétée pour rien, tu n'as pas eu le vertige ? »

Elizabeth en avait le souffle coupé. Elle réussi à répondre « non, non. », a dire au revoir a Will, puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Ainsi Lili l'avait couverte ! Elle avait tu sa trahison à Will. Mais pourquoi ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'avoir la réponse a sa question. Elizabeth attendit quelques instants afin de s'assurer que Will s'était bien éloigné, puis elle sortit de sa cabine, et se dirigea vers celle que Lili partageait avec Jack.

-----

« Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? »

Lili soupira.

« Swann, sérieusement, on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Pour la fille d'un gouverneur, quel manque honteux de bonnes manières … »

« Par quel inattendu hasard avez-vous menti à Will a propos de notre « discussion » de la vigie ? »

« Parce qu'il ne mérite pas ça. »

Les joues d'Elizabeth tournèrent au rouge vif.

« Je vous demande pardon ?!!!! Qu'est ce que Will ne mérite pas ?!!»

Le regard de Lili était incrédule.

« À votre avis ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Ça a un rapport avec un drapeau a tête de mort que vous avez essayé d'accrocher au mat et au fait que nous soyons activement recherchés dans toutes les caraïbes. »

« Et alors ? En vous livrant, avec le Pearl, nous obtenions la grâce de Beckett. Nous étions enfin tranquilles, et nous avions la chance d'être heureux !! »

Lili s'était levée et faisait face à Elizabeth, frémissante de colère.

« Vous êtes vraiment totalement inconsciente ??!!! Vous seriez prête à nous livrer, Sparrow et moi, juste pour satisfaire votre jalousie maladive ?!! De plus, je connais l'histoire, ma belle. Beckett n'a qu'une seule de ces jolies feuilles qui rendent la liberté. Ce serait soit vous, soit Will !!! Or, il me semble que vous tenez beaucoup à la vie… »

Elizabeth resta interdite. Elle tenta de réagir.

« Non … il y aurait forcément eu un moyen … j'aurais pu négocier ! »

« En livrant le Pearl et son équipage, vous livriez votre cher Will à la pendaison !!! Voila pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il préférerait n'en rien savoir!!!! » Lili se calma, et soupira de nouveau. « Swann, il faut que vous vous repreniez. D'après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur vous, vous seriez une femme loyale et courageuse. Je comprends que vous souffriez, et je veux bien vous laissez une dernière chance. Mais ne remettez jamais Sparrow en danger. Ça, je ne pardonne pas ! »Termina-t-elle, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Elizabeth ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle sortit précipitamment de la cabine, les larmes aux yeux.

-----

« La ? »

« Non, les rochers, regarde … la, peut être … »

« Non, les arbres sont trop bas, ne pourra pas faire pénétrer le bateau suffisamment a l'intérieur des terres. »

Jack et Lili était en pleines discussions, cherchant le meilleur endroit pour faire relâche, tout en dissimulant le Pearl.

Soudain, Lili saisit le bras de Jack.

« La … »

Une rentrée de la mer dans les terres. L'endroit idéal pour amarrer le navire sans le faire repérer du large.

« Tu as raison, ma belle, c'est l'idéal. De plus, c'est à peine à quelques heures de marches du village de Tappa. »

Will releva le nom. Il allait demander de qui il s'agissait quand Jack se mit à lancer des ordres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipage mettait pied à terre.

-----

**tadaaaaa !**

**vous a plu ?**

**prochaine fois ... quelques révélations sur le passé de Jack (non les filles , pas celles que vous attendez !)**

**a bientot ! **

**Eterel **


	8. Tappa

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**bon, on en est a 8 chapitre, je pense qu'il en faudra a peu pres autant pour arriver a la fin de cette fic. 'tain déja a la moitié , et vous savez encore rien du grand secret de Sparrow...** **aaaaaaaaah si vous saviez ...**  
**(comment ça chui une garce ? tsss surveillez votre** **langage voyons!)**

**siria13: oui , t'es censée t'y remettre ! et j'ai toujours rien vu ...**

**-bartiméus-: moi sadique ? sourire angélique bon , ds ce chapitre , je l'ai un peu épargnée , la blonde (un peu...) mais ne t'y habitue pas trop, hein ? paske ça durera pas :p**

**lilouche007: merci pour ttes tes reviews :D. et dis toi que la blonde n'enerve pas que toi (j'ai trois soeurs pretes a la pendre si jamais elles la croisent lol)**

**bon , je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. enjoy!**

**-----**

Il leur fallut quelques jours pour organiser correctement leur vie sur l'ile. Il faudrait chasser, or les quelques marins du Pearl n'était pas vraiment doués dans ce domaine. On pourrait vivre quelques temps uniquement de fruits et de pêche, mais le besoin de viande finirait par se faire ressentir.

Ils vivaient toujours sur le Pearl, bien qu'Elizabeth se fût plainte plusieurs fois qu'elle aimerait avoir un logement plus confortable et plus pratique. Mais, au grand étonnement de Will et Jack, un regard appuyé de Lili réussissait toujours à la faire taire.

Heureusement, certains de leurs problèmes furent résolus trois jours après leur arrivée, lorsqu'un indigène arriva près du Pearl et s'adressa à Lili dans une langue que ni Will ni Elizabeth ne comprirent. Lili lui sourit, lui répondit dans cette même langue, puis s'éloigna. Elle revint quelques instants après avec Jack.

Jack conversa quelques instants avec l'homme, puis, avec un grand sourire, il le salua et revint vers Will et Elizabeth.

« Dites moi mes amis, ça vous dis une petite balade ? »

-----

« Petite balade ?ça fait 3 heures qu'on marche !!! Jack !! On est encore loin ??!! »

« Patience, Lizzie … on y est presque … »

Jack, Lili, Will et Elizabeth avait quitté le Pearl juste après la conversation de Jack avec l'indigène. Ils suivaient ce dernier dans les méandres de la jungle, et deux d'entre eux désespéraient d'arriver un jour quelque part. Mais Will et Elizabeth ne connaissaient pas l'ile. Jack et Lili, pour leur part, semblaient au contraire avoir passé leur vie ici. Contrairement à leurs deux compagnons, ils ne manifestèrent aucune surprise à voir surgir, derrière les arbres, soudainement, tout un village animé, peuplé par des natifs de l'ile.

Jack s'approcha de l'un des habitants, et lui adressa quelques mots, parmi lesquels Will parvint à saisir « _Tappa_ ».

L'homme leur fit signe de le suivre. Pendant qu'ils marchaient derrière lui, Will ne put réprimer sa curiosité.

«Jack, qui est Tappa ? »

« AAaaah … Tappa est un vieil ami. Tu vas le rencontrer d'ailleurs, nous arrivons je crois.»

Le petit groupe se trouvait devant une case bien plus grande que les autres, richement décorée.

Jack entra, et cette fois même lui ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise, que les autres imitèrent en entrant.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait ce qui semblait être une sorte de trône. Sur ce trône, un homme d'une trentaine d'année était assis. Son visage aux traits larges et réguliers semblait jovial. Sur ses cheveux longs, noirs et lisses était posée une couronne faite de petits os, de lianes et de fleurs.

Debout a coté du trône, et unique responsable de la surprise générale, se tenait Tia Dalma.

-----

Jack fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais … mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ??!!! »

Tia et l'homme sur le trône se mirent à rire.

« Hé bien Jack, fit Tia de sa voix trainante, tu n'est pas content de me revoir ? »

« Mais … » Jack était complètement perdu. Il se tourna vers l'homme. « Tappa, qu'est ce que … »

« Bonjour a toi aussi, Sparrow. » lui répondit en souriant le dénommé Tappa.

Jack restait interdit. Soudain, le rire de Lili s'éleva.

« Je crois que Sparrow a perdu toutes ses bonnes manières, déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup… Mes respects, votre majesté » fit Lili en s'inclinant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Lili ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Mais pas tant de manières, ce n'est pas parce que Jack en est totalement dépourvu qu'il faut en faire trop pour compenser. » Lui répondit Tappa, souriant lui aussi.

« Je vois que votre maitrise de notre langue est de plus en plus parfaite ! »

« Les leçons de Tia ont porté. » Tappa s'interrompit quelques instants, et observa Lili. « Ma parole, Lili, vous avez bien changé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne vous avait vu. Vous êtes vraiment devenue magnifique. »

« Hé ho on se calme ! » Jack, reprenant ses esprits, agrippa Lili par le poignet et la tira en arrière. « T'es pas marié toi depuis le temps ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Tappa

« Je l'ai été. Ma douce Noli est morte il ya un an, en couches. »

Un ange passa.

« Je suis navré, mon vieux … »

« Oh tu n'as pas à l'être ! » répondit le chef indigène, se remettant à sourire. « Elle me manque certes, mais elle m'a laissé un beau fils. Et puis je songe à reprendre une épouse. Lili, cela ne vous tenterais pas de devenir femme de chef ? »

« Ah ! Comme si j'allais te la laisser ! »

La bonne humeur était revenue dans la case, aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

« Mais dis moi, Sparrow, dit soudainement le chef, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me présenter quelqu'un ? »

« Oh ! »fit Jack en se retournant vers Will et Elizabeth qui étaient restés silencieux depuis le début de la conversation « je ne pense vraiment a rien ! Will, Lizzie, je vous présente Tappa, chef de la tribu des maï chez qui nous nous trouvons. Tappa, je te présente Will Turner et Elizabeth Swann. »

« Turner ? Il n'y avait pas un Turner dans ton équipage à l'époque ? »

« Si. Je te présente le fiston ! »

« Quand a mademoiselle Swann … Qu'est ce qu'une demoiselle de votre qualité fait en compagnie d'un tel pirate ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. » répondit Jack « je lui sauve la vie, elle sauve la mienne, puis elle s'arrange pour me faire tuer, puis elle me re-sauve la vie … je te raconterais tout une autre fois … »

« Jack !! » le reprirent Lili et Will, en cœur. Elizabeth, elle ne disait rien, mais elle était devenue plus blanche qu'un linge.

« Je vois … » repris Tappa. « Dis moi Jack, c'est une habitude difficile a perdre, hein ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Sauver la vie des gens. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Will.

Tappa se tourna vers lui.

« Si je suis assis aujourd'hui assis sur ce trône au lieu d'être mort il y a 12 ans au fond d'un cachot, c'est uniquement grâce a Jack Sparrow. »

-----

La conversation s'était arrêté la. Tia Dalma, qui était restée silencieuse pendant toute la conversation, avait entrainée la pauvre Elizabeth dehors. Quand aux autres, Tappa leur avait proposé de le suivre, pour aller donner les ordres nécessaires aux préparatifs d'une fête en l'honneur de Jack, non sans avoir promis à Will de tout lui raconter plus tard.

Tia avait emmenée Elizabeth a l'écart des autres.

« Comment allez-vous, Elizabeth? »

« Comment voudriez vous que j'aille ? » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Vous saviez ! Vous saviez avant que nous ne partions sauver Jack, que ça n'irait pas pour moi !! Vous m'avez dit que j'avais à faire un choix ! Et je l'ai fait !! Mais rien ne va mieux pour autant !!»

« Vous les aimez toujours ? »

« Tous les deux ! Oh Tia !! »

Et la jeune femme se laissa tomber en pleurs dans les bras de la magicienne.

« Shhh …shhhh… »

Tia berçait la jeune femme, essayant en vain de la calmer.

« Pourquoi ? Sanglotait Elizabeth. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les aimer tous les deux ? »

« Vous voulez tout. Vous voulez la stabilité et l'honnêteté de Will, et l'aventure et la folie de Jack. Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir tout, Elizabeth. Et si vous ne l'acceptez pas, vous les perdrez tous les deux. »

-----

Tia et Elizabeth s'étaient dirigées vers une case ou Tia disait avoir à faire. Tia y pénétra, mais Elizabeth s'arrêta au moment de passer la porte. Ayant aperçu quelqu'un a l'intérieur, elle préféra rester cachée derrière la porte.

Puis elle entendit la voix de celle qu'elle avait vue, parlant dans la langue des indigènes à quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Puis elle sembla s'adresser a Tia.

« Oufff … c'est qu'il est lourd, ce bonhomme. Allez, va avec Tia. Aha, tu ne comprends pas quand je te parle comme ça, hein ? »

« Vous vous occupez de lui depuis longtemps ? »

« Quand vous êtes partie avec Swann. »répondit Lili. « J'ai laissé les hommes entre eux, et la jeune Mia m'a emmenée ici pour me montrer le petit prince. »

Elizabeth entendait les babillements d'un bébé.

« Il semble bien vous aimer. Regardez, il veut revenir avec vous »

« Allez viens mon bonhomme. Tssss, quelle ingratitude envers Tia ! Elle t'a sauvé quand tu étais bébé, petit sans cœur. Tu comprends rien, hein ? Et la, tu comprends ? »

Et Lili se remit à parler dans la langue du l'enfant.

« Vous ferez une merveilleuse mère. » remarqua Tia.

Lili laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Si je deviens mère un jour… » Et Elizabeth put entendre l'amertume de sa voix.

« Ne désespérez pas… patience !»

Lili ne répondit pas. Elizabeth ne put résister à la curiosité et passa lentement la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte. Tia et Lili étaient assises cote à cote, et Lili tenait sur ses genoux un gros garçon d'environ un an, qui serrait ses bras autour d'elle. Sur les joues de Lili coulait une larme.

-----

« J'avais 16 ans, à l'époque. Mon oncle était le chef de la tribu des Maï, mais la fièvre qui l'emporta ne lui laissa pas le temps ni l'esprit de désigner un successeur. Les anciens soutenaient que les liens du sang devaient prévaloir et voulaient me placer sur le trône. Mais un autre homme, conseiller de mon oncle, soutenait que la valeur et l'expérience étaient bien plus importantes, et il avait un certain nombre de partisans. »

La nuit était tombée sur le village maï. Sur la place centrale du village, un grand feu avait été allumé. Assis près du feu, le chef de la tribu, Tappa le juste, racontait a son auditoire l'histoire de son accession au trône. Il s'exprimait dans la langue des étrangers, mais le vieux conseiller Sarib traduisait en même temps les paroles du chef à ceux qui ne parlait pas la langue du grand Jack Sparrow, le sauveur de Tappa. Cet écho, ajouté aux reflets du feu et à la douceur de la nuit, tendait à créer une atmosphère particulière. Et la présence de la magicienne Tia Dalma faisait ressentir au Maï que cette atmosphère était chargée de magie.

« C'était à l'époque ou la compagnie des indes tentait de coloniser l'ile. A cette période leur progression était rapide. Ils ont colonisé en quelques années tout le nord de l'ile. Mais depuis la révolte des indigènes, leur progression est bloquée, et ils n'osent plus s'aventurer dans notre partie de l'ile. Le conseiller qui visait le trône avait fait une alliance avec eux. Ils le débarrassaient de moi, et il leur soumettait la tribu. C'aurait été un grand pas pour la compagnie. La tribu des Maï est l'une des plus influentes de l'ile. »

« Cet homme fit semblant de se soumettre a la volonté des anciens, et de me laisser le trône. Mais, ajouta-il, je devais faire confirmer mon rang par les 3 autres tribus dominantes. Et sur mon chemin, bien entendu, un guet-apens m'attendait. »

« Les hommes de la compagnie des indes exterminèrent mon escorte, et me jetèrent dans un des cachots du port principal de l'ile. C'est dans ce cachot que j'ai rencontré le capitaine Jack Sparrow. »

Jack souriait. Lili, nichée dans ses bras, ajouta : « qui s'était fait capturer comme le dernier des imbéciles par un navire à peine armé ». Le sourire du pirate se fit confus pendant que les personnes autour du feu comprenant leur langue se mettaient à rire.

« Jack parlait ma langue » reprit Tappa qui souriait lui aussi. « Nous nous mîmes à discuter, et au fil de la conversation, il me demanda ce que je faisait la. Je lui racontais mon histoire. Quand j'eu fini, Jack ne répondit rien, et se mit simplement à sourire. Le soir même, il s'évadait, m'entrainant avec lui. »

« Nous rejoignîmes le Pearl. La, Sparrow s'entretint avec son équipage, et ils repartirent avec nous. Je fis avec Jack Sparrow ce que j'aurais du avoir fait quelques jours plus tôt. Je rendis visite aux trois chefs des Tribus dominantes, et j'appris que le traitre leur avait fait visite des le lendemain de mon arrestation. Apres quelques discussions, Jack les fit se ranger de mon coté. 3 jours plus tard, nous encerclions ce village. Les hommes se rendirent, et je me retrouvais face au traitre. J'aurais peut être du le faire mettre a mort, mais je ne pus me résoudre à prendre la vie d'un homme sans y être obligé. Je l'exilais. Il rejoignit un port de la compagnie, et je ne sais ce qu'il est devenu depuis. Je crois qu'il est mort. Deux jours plus tard, la magicienne me faisait convoquer, et me reconnut pour chef des Maï devant les chefs de toutes les tribus de l'ile. Voila ce que je dois à Jack Sparrow. »

-----

**Alors? vous a plu ? moi je l'aime bien celui la !  
**

**(et , en passant, j'aime toujours autant les reviews ...)**

**a bientot !**

**Eterel**


	9. Fièvre

**Désolée ! Désolée désolée désolée... **

**j'ai mis beaucoup de temps a écrire ce chapitre, que dire pour ma défense ? Bon , y'a la classique "j'ai pas eu le temps" (qui se tient, sérieusement ces dernieres semaines entre la fac , le travail et les déprimes j'avais tout juste le temps de dormir... )**

**Mais plus sérieusement, ce qui fait trainer la suite de l'histoire, c'est que toutes les parties qui m'inspiraient, je les ai déja écrites. maintenant, il faut que je comble les trous entre mes parties déja écrites , et ça me prend du temps pasque chui absolument pas inspirée pour ... **

**mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fic. pas moyen .**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je voulais vous mettre deux chapitres d'un coup, vu que j'en ai écrit un et demi d'un coup. Mais le chapitre 10 s'avere plus chiant a écrire que prévu, et plutot que de vous faire attendre encore , je préfere mettre celui la maintenant. **

**bon , et maintenant, répondons au reviews.**

**siria13: ET TON HISTOIRE FEIGNASSE ????!!!!!!!  
**

**zazzze(un "z" en trop, peut-être?XD): je savais que tu aimerais ma Lili, au final :) moi j'aime bien qd on aime ma Lili. (Et mouahahaha pour ma chanson qui reste en tête (tiens d'ailleurs ... Siria ? "par contre elle est chiante cette chanson parce qu'elle reste..."))**

**tarra****: moi chiante avec la blonde ? mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites tous ça... /cherche son auréole dans son bordel/ **

**coralune:D**

**Ayane: merci pour tes encouragements :)**

**Et de maniere générale, merciiiiiii a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message jusqu'ici. c'est vachement bien de savoir ce que les gens pense de ce qu'on a écrit (surtt qd ils aiment) **

**bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. **

**enjoy!**

**-----**

« Je refuse, Sparrow ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux »

« Je ne te demande pas ta permission, Tappa. Je t'informe juste de mes intentions. »

« Je peux envoyer un de mes hommes … »

« Les Maï ne sont pas tellement plus en sécurité que moi dans un port de la compagnie. Et tes hommes n'auront pas les arguments pour obtenir le nécessaire » dit le pirate avec un sourire en coin.

Tappa soupira.

« Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à mettre Lili au courant de tes intentions avant de partir. Si tu te sauve comme un voleur en me laissant le soin de tout lui expliquer et la calmer, tu le payeras cher, cette fois… »

« Je suis déjà au courant » répondit Lili, qui sortait de la case devant laquelle discutaient les deux hommes.

« Et vous ne dites rien ? » Tappa était stupéfait. « Vous le laissez aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

« Je ne dis rien parce que nous n'avons pas le choix, Tappa ! » rétorqua Lili. « Vous croyez que ça m'amuse, de le voir aller se promener au milieu des hommes de la compagnie des indes ? Mais il a raison. Lui seul est capable de convaincre les bonnes personnes de nous fournir ce dont nous avons besoin !! »

« Nous pouvons nous en passer… » Tappa essayait autant de convaincre les deux Sparrow que de se convaincre lui-même.

« Allons Tappa ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça et y croire ! Pas après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que cette fièvre a frappé le village ! Tia dit qu'elle pourra peut être guérir Swann avec ce dont elle dispose, mais que si d'autres cas se présentent, sans les remèdes adéquats, ce sera sans espoir. »

Tappa sembla se résigner.

« À propos, reprit-il après quelques instants, comment va-t-elle ? »

Lili passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés.

« Mal. La fièvre refuse de tomber. Elle délire toujours. D'après Tia, si la fièvre n'est pas tombée d'ici deux jours, on ne pourra plus rien pour elle. »

-----

Le malheur s'était abattu sur le village trois jours plus tôt. Cela faisait environ trois semaines que les fugitifs partageaient leur vie entre le Pearl et le village Maï. Elizabeth, qui souffrait depuis quelques jours de migraines persistantes, avait commencé à se sentir mal dès l'aube. Elle était alors allée voir Tia, pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle n'avait pas réussi à atteindre la case ou logeait la magicienne et s'était effondrée au milieu du village, affolant tout le monde alentours. Un jeune Maï s'était précipité dans la case du chef afin de le prévenir. Jack et Will se trouvaient avec Tappa. Le chef du village et le pirate avaient tout de suite compris la gravité de la situation, mais Will, qui ne comprenait pas encore très bien le langage de la tribu, angoissait de les voir s'inquiéter sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Les deux hommes parlaient entre eux en maï. Puis Jack s'était tourné vers Will, le visage sombre.

« C'est Elizabeth. » avait dit le pirate. « Elle est malade, et en danger de mort. »

Les trois hommes s'étaient alors rendus à la case de Tia Dalma où on avait emmené la jeune femme malade. Elizabeth était allongée, fiévreuse, sans connaissance, et semblait respirer avec difficulté. Elle avait commencé à délirer a la tombée de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis.

-----

Will veillait.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était la, à surveiller chaque mouvement, chaque réaction d'Elizabeth. Depuis qu'elle s'était effondrée, ils avaient été quatre à se relayer à son chevet. Lui, Tia, une jeune Maï du nom de Meli et Lili. Il avait été surpris de voir cette dernière s'occuper ainsi d'Elizabeth, mais il n'avait rien dit. Jack demandait fréquemment des nouvelles de la malade, mais déclarait qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement être d'aucune aide.

« Être garde-malade demande une patience que je n'ai pas. » avait-il dit.

Tappa aurait aimé être d'une quelconque utilité, mais les Maï refusaient que leur chef risque la contagion. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la case. Et à part Meli, les Maï craignaient trop la contagion pour se risquer à soigner une étrangère.

Will ne quittait la case ou on avait installé Elizabeth que pour se reposer, manger, ou quand les trois autres garde-malades le mettaient dehors pour laver la jeune femme.

Elizabeth bougea.

« Will… » Gémit-elle.

Le cœur serré, le jeune homme prit un linge trempé dans un bol d'eau fraiche et le passa sur le front transpirant de la jeune femme. La première fois qu'elle avait eu cette réaction, l'espoir l'avait saisi. Mais ce n'était que la fièvre et le délire qui la faisait parler. Il attendit. Mais rien ne se passa. Will soupira de soulagement. Il avait énormément de mal a supporter ses crises de délires. D'abord parce que l'entendre l'appeler a travers sa fièvre sans pouvoir rien faire lui déchirait le cœur. Mais le plus dur à supporter était le fait qu'elle ne prononçait pas que son nom.

Elle appelait Jack.

Will savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureuse du pirate, et qu'elle l'avait censément choisi lui. Mais sa maladie et son délire montrait bien au malheureux jeune homme que dans son cœur, Elizabeth était loin de s'être résolue à ce choix.

Une main fraiche se posa doucement sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous êtes là depuis des heures. »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué » répondit-il

« Nous sommes tous fatigués, Turner. Ce n'est pas en vous épuisant à son chevet que vous la sauverez. »

Will se retourna pour faire face à Lili.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en apercevant le visage de la jeune femme. « Vous semblez inquiète… Tia a-t-elle dit quelque chose ... ? »

« Non, Will. » se hâta de répondre Lili. « Tia n'a rien dit de plus au sujet de Swann. Tant qu'elle ne réagit pas aux remèdes qu'elle lui a donnés, nous sommes dans le doute. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui vous inquiète ainsi ? »

« C'est Jack. » finit par répondre la pirate.

-----

« Et vous le laissez y aller ??!! » s'indigna Will après que Lili lui ait fait part des intentions du pirate.

« C'est un homme libre, Turner. Il prend ses propres décisions. »

« Mais enfin… »

« Mais qu'avez-vous tous à vous acharner contre moi pour que je le convainque de rester ?!! Vous croyez peut être que j'ai envie qu'il y aille ? Vous croyez que je ne crève pas d'angoisse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Mais quand Jack Sparrow s'est mis quelque chose dans la tête, je ne peux pas plus que vous le convaincre d'y renoncer !!! »

Lili craquait. En voyant les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de larmes, Will ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Lili… »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle avait récupéré son calme.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Turner. Nous sommes tous fatigués, et a cran. »

Lili adressa au jeune homme un sourire fatigué. Will la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il la sentait fragile, et n'osait pas la lâcher. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Will ? »

Une voix faible. A peine plus qu'un murmure. Will se retourna et vit Elizabeth qui le regardait. Un douloureux regard de reproche.

-----

La nuit tombait. A proximité de la case où Swann avait été installée, Lili regardait le crépuscule. Au bruit que fit Will en sortant de la case, elle se retourna.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est consciente. D'après Tia, elle devrait se remettre petit à petit, mais le plus dur est passé. »

« Elle … vous en veut ? » Lili se mordait les lèvres. « Je suis désolée, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué entre vous… »

« Lili ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! »

Silence.

« Enfin … au moins, maintenant qu'elle va mieux, et comme il semblerait que personne d'autre ne soit malade, Jack n'aura pas à partir. Cela devrait vous soulager… »

Il sourit à la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci semblait toujours aussi angoissée.

« Lili ? »

« Il … il est déjà parti. »

« Quoi ??!!! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Turner ! Il n'a pas pu attendre ! La dernière fois, le temps a manqué trop cruellement… »

« La dernière fois ? »

Lili soupira.

« Si aucun Maï n'a voulu soigner Swann, c'est parce qu'ils connaissent trop bien cette maladie. La dernière épidémie remonte à un an environ. C'est elle qui a emporté la femme de Tappa et a failli tuer son fils. Sans Tia, ce dernier serait mort. Et s'ils avaient eu les remèdes à temps, Noli serait encore de ce monde. Jack n'a pas voulu risquer d'autres deuils, cette fois. »

« Je croyais que Noli était morte en couches ? »

« Sa fièvre a trop duré. Ça a déclenché l'accouchement. Si elle n'avait pas été malade, elle aurait pu survivre. Mais la fièvre l'avait épuisée. Elle n'a pas supporté l'accouchement. Elle est morte d'épuisement. »

« Oh… »

Lili eu un faible sourire.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Turner. Swann va guérir, et personne d'autre ne montre de signe d'être malade. Il n'y aura pas de deuil cette … »

Mais Lili ne put pas finir sa phrase. Elle s'interrompit, comme suffoquée. Elle n'eut que le temps de porter sa main à son front avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Will.

-----

**Wala. encore désolée pour le retard. promis je me dépeche pour le 10eme**

**A bientot!**

**Eterel  
**


	10. que faire ?

**oui, je sais, j'ai eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenormément de retard !!!(patapé!patapé!) je suis désolééééééee ... promis, j'essaie de limiter les délai pour les prochains chapitres !!!** /**fais les yeux du chat potté pour essayer d'amadouer les lecteurs/**

**aloreuh, les reviews:**

**tarra : t'inquietes pas trop pour lili ;) elle est plus solide que la blonde qd mm !!! **

**Ayane****: merci pour tes messages :D les examens finaux ... /sifflote, les yeux en l'air/ pour ce que j'ai travaillé, j'aurais pu mettre a jour plus tot ... on va dire que j'étais plutot trop occupée a etre heureuse... et je me met a raconter ma vie rhalala chui incorrigible !!! bref merci **

**zazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze: ta suggestion est interressante ... ;D attend de voir la suite :)**

**Kate: désolée de pas avoir pris le temps de t'aider, mais pas pris le temps de faire gd chose ces dernieres semaines . en tout cas merci pour ta reviews .**

**Arsinoe.romana: moi , trop gentille? tsss, attend de voir la suite...**

**minouche: désolée que ça ai prit autant de temps... j'ai eu un gros passage a vide, au niveau des fics et de liberté en particulier, mais me revoila !!**

**bon, j'arrete de blablater et je vous laisse avec la suite.**

**enjoy ! **

-----

Tappa observait le crépuscule.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, on était venu le prévenir du réveil de l'étrangère. La maladie était passée. Il n'y aurait pas de deuil, cette fois. Pas de chants mortuaires, pas de cérémonies, pas de pleurs, pas de cœurs brisés.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Tappa fixait l'horizon.

« Pourquoi semble tu si triste, seigneur ? »

Le chef Maï se retourna et sourit à la femme qui était venue le rejoindre dans sa solitude.

« Je ne suis pas triste, Liloé. Seulement mélancolique. »

« Noli nous manque à tous, seigneur… »

Le regard de Tappa se fit songeur.

« Noli… »

Une main attrapa la sienne. Les yeux de Liloé étaient embués de larmes. Son expression suppliante. Tappa lui sourit.

« Noli nous manquera toujours, Liloé, parce que nous ne l'oublierons jamais. Mais je ne dois pas laisser son souvenir me retenir prisonnier. »

Il sourit à la jeune Maï dont le regard s'illumina d'espoir.

« Seigneur… »

« Seigneur !! »

Un jeune Maï venait de les rejoindre en courant. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Interrogea Tappa, prit d'une soudaine angoisse.

« C'est Lili, seigneur. Elle a attrapé la fièvre»

-----

Comme Elizabeth quelques jours plus tôt, Lili avait été installée sur une natte dans la case de Tia. Elle était fiévreuse, respirait avec difficulté et s'agitait dans son inconscience. Autour d'elle étaient réunis la magicienne, Tappa et Will. Tia était assise près d'elle et l'examinait. Les deux hommes, eux, étaient debout et fixaient la magicienne avec anxiété.

Tia soupira et releva la tête.

« C'est bien la fièvre. »

« Vous pouvez la guérir ? » interrogea Tappa.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai utilisé avec Elizabeth moins de remède que je ne le pensais. Peut être cela suffira-t-il a soigner Lili. Mais pour qu'elle ait une sérieuse chance, il faut que Jack revienne au plus vite. »

-----

« Tia ? »

La magicienne fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un parler alors qu'elle était seule dans la pièce avec les deux malades. Elle se releva.

« Elizabeth ! Vous ne devez pas vous levez ! Vous êtes encore faible. »

« Il faut que je vous parle, Tia ! Je veux retourner au Pearl ! »

« Enfin ma chère vous n'y pensez pas ! »

« Il le faut, Tia ! »

« Mais enfin Elizabeth que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda doucement la guérisseuse, remarquant les larmes dans les yeux d'Elizabeth.

« Si je reste ici, on se déchirera à nouveau… »Répondit Elizabeth, les yeux baissés

« Vous et Will ? »

« Oui … oh Tia ! Si je reste, je ne saurais que lui reprocher sa conduite envers Lili et moi.je ne supporterais pas de le voir s'occuper d'elle. Et si je lui demande de ne pas le faire, il me reprochera ma jalousie et ma haine envers elle. Il faut que je m'éloigne. Si je retourne au Pearl, je serais malade à l'idée de le savoir ici à s'occuper d'elle, mais je serais la seule malheureuse et au moins cela ne provoquera pas de dispute ! Je vous en supplie, Tia, il faut que je m'éloigne ! »

-----

Accompagnée par deux des marins du Pearl, Elizabeth s'éloignait du village. Ses yeux embués de larmes étaient résolument fixés devant elle. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner. Ne pas voir le reproche dans les yeux de Will.

« _Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi mesquine ! C'est en te soignant qu'elle est tombée malade ! » « Tu trouves peut être qu'il ya trop de volontaires qui se bousculent pour la soigner ? » « Tu préfères bouder dans ton coin que de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un instant ta fierté mal placée de coté et agir comme une personne mature ? » « Tu es la seule, de part le fait que tu as surmonté cette fièvre, a y être immunisée ! Tu es la seule qui pourrait la soigner sans crainte de la contagion ! »_

Will regardait le convoi s'éloigner vers le Pearl. Ses yeux à lui brillaient de colère. Contre elle. Contre lui. Contre les événements et cette fatalité qui semblait jouer avec eux.

Il n'aurait pas du s'emporter ainsi contre Elizabeth quand elle lui avait fait part de sa décision de regagner le Pearl et son refus de soigner Lili. La fatigue, le découragement, et l'inquiétude avaient pris le dessus.il avait été cassant et agressif. Ils s'étaient quittés sur une dispute. Une de plus.

Il soupira et rentra dans la case ou Tia soignait Lili. Cette dernière était plongée dans une crise de délire. Elle s'agitait sur son lit et criait des phrases incompréhensibles. D'un calme formant un contraste surprenant avec l'agitation de la malade, Tia se tenait a coté de la couche. Sa main posée sur le front de Lili semblait vouloir l'apaiser, sans succès. Les yeux de la magicienne étaient noyés par l'inquiétude.

Le regard de Will se posa sur un récipient vide, a coté de la couche, qu'il reconnut comme ayant contenu le remède de Tia.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Que peut-on faire ? » demanda Will.

« Attendre. »

-----

Les jours passaient et la fièvre ne tombait pas.

Lili passait de sommeils profonds à de violentes crises de délires, ou l'un des seuls mots que Will reconnut était le nom de Jack.

Un jour ou Tia et Will étaient à son chevet, Lili fut prise d'une crise encore plus violente que les précédentes. Elle gémissait, s'agitait. Ses yeux ouverts, fiévreux, ne reconnaissait rien autour d'elle et ne semblaient pouvoir se fixer sur rien. Elle appela Jack à plusieurs reprises. Ses gardes malades essayaient sans succès de la calmer. Tia tentait de lui faire avaler une de ses potions, tandis que Will lui passait un linge humide et froid sur le front.

Soudain, les lèvres de la malade s'ouvrirent sur un cri plus fort que les autres, et dans l'atmosphère lourde de la case retentit une plainte déchirante.

« Père !!!!!! »

Will, surprit, leva les yeux vers Tia pour partager son étonnement.

Mais il les détourna bien vite en surprenant dans les yeux noirs de la magicienne un éclair d'une tristesse semblable à celle qu'il avait vue dans les yeux fiévreux de Lili. Il eut l'impression soudaine d'être en présence de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, un secret dont il était exclu.

-----

Tia, Will et Tappa était réunis dans la case du chef des maï. La discussion tournait autour de l'état de Lili.

« Qu'en est-il exactement ? » demanda le jeune chef.

« Elle ne réagit pas aux remèdes. Je commence à être vraiment pessimiste. » Répondit la magicienne.

« Il ne faut pas désespérer ! » s'emporta Will. « Jack ramènera bientôt tous ce dont nous avons besoin ! Il ne laissera pas tomber Lili ! »

Tia et Tappa échangèrent un regard désabusé.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda le jeune pirate, inquiet. « Que me cachez-vous encore ? »

« Que Jack devrait déjà être rentré » soupira la magicienne. « Et que ce retard est du plus mauvais augure. »

-----

Enfin l'état de Lili sembla s'améliorer. Ses crises de délire se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Vint enfin le jour ou, l'examinant, Tia releva les yeux vers Will et lui sourit. Will laissa alors sur ses lèvres s'épanouir un radieux sourire de soulagement. Ce soir là, la fatigue si durement combattue lors des dernières semaines eut le dessus, et il dormit plus de 12h.

-----

Le village maï préparait une grande fête, destinée à attirer la bénédiction des dieux sur la tribu. Le village tout entier baignait dans une continuelle effervescence qui s'étendait jusque dans la case de la malade, sous la forme de nombreux Maï désirant l'avis de Tia sur tel ou tel détail. L'atmosphère lugubre due à la fièvre avait disparu pour faire place à une ambiance plus joyeuse. Au chevet de Lili, on chantonnait même.

-----

Deux jours avant la fête, Lili ouvrit les yeux.

-----

Les jours d'angoisse et de malheur semblaient n'être pour les maï plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. En cette soirée de fête, il n'y avait de place que pour le bonheur.

Les jeunes dansaient autour du feu au son de la musique des plus âgés. les fleurs et les fruits décorant le village embaumaient l'air de la nuit d'un parfum féérique.

C'était une nuit des merveilles.

Même Will se sentait emporté par la douceur de l'atmosphère. Il avait un peu bu, et sentait en lui une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps Une jeune maï vint le tirer par la main pour l'entrainer danser. Il se laissa entrainer sans trop de résistance et dansa un moment sans plus se soucier se rien. Mais quand les bras de la jeune Maï se resserrèrent autour de son coup, il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, et, souriant à la jeune fille déçue, il s'écarta du centre de la fête pour se diriger chez Tia.

Une fois dans la case, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête en arrière.

« Déjà fatigué de danser ? »

Will rouvrit les yeux. La petite voix moqueuse était celle de Lili.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé de cavalière ? »

« Et vous, répondit Will sur le même ton, pourquoi donc n'y êtes vous pas allée ? Les jeunes hommes de la tribu ne trouvent donc pas grâce à vos yeux ? »

Lili fit la moue.

« Trop honnêtes, trop gentils. Trop ennuyeux. »Parvint-elle a dire sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle, pourquoi Swann n'est elle pas venu danser avec vous ? »

« Depuis notre dernière dispute, Elizabeth ne semble pas pressée de reprendre une discussion avec moi » dit Will sur un ton qu'il voulait anodin, mais ou perçait néanmoins un soupçon d'amertume.

« Will … »

Lili se leva de sa couche et vint s'asseoir prés du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Lili le toisa.

« Osez me dire que je n'étais pas la cause de votre dispute ? Vous savez, Tia peut difficilement résister quand je veux savoir quelque chose. Elle m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis malade. »

Puis, baissant les yeux et la voix :

« Y compris le fait qu'on n'ai plus de nouvelles de Sparrow depuis son départ… »

Will n'osa tout d'abord pas la regarder. Quand il réussit à le faire, il vit des larmes brillantes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Lili… »

Son premier reflexe fut de la prendre dans ses bras.la, contre sa poitrine, Lili laissa libre cours a ses pleurs.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. A mesure que la respiration de Lili se calmait, Will sentit la sienne s'accélérer. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant a sentir ainsi la jeune pirate contre lui. Elle releva la tête au même instant que lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, Will l'embrassa. Elle ne le repoussa pas. A la sensation procurée par cet échange, Will sentit quelque chose en lui lâcher prise. Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils se relevèrent et arrivèrent jusqu'au lit, ou ils s'affranchirent pour un moment trop court de leurs angoisses et de leurs problèmes, ensemble.

-----

**/avoue qu'elle appréhende un peu les réactions sur ce chapitre/**

**mais dites vous que la, les choses sérieuses ont commencé et que c'est pas le chapitre dont j'attend le plus de réaction (c'est dire ...)**

**on approche des grandes révélations, et je commence a m'amuser vraiment :D**

**et ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre, on saura ce qu'est devenu Jack.**

**a bientot!**

**Eterel**


	11. surprises

Will errait sur la plage. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps ci; lorsque les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête menaçaient de la faire exploser. Et depuis deux mois, cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent.

Il revivait les disputes avec Elizabeth. Il revivait les jours d'angoisses de la maladie et l'attente de Jack.

Il revivait cette nuit la…

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Le lendemain matin ils s'étaient fait face, gênés… et il avait fui. Il était sorti de la case sans un mot, et le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé. Aucun des deux n'osait lancer cette discussion, et le souvenir de cette nuit flottait entre eux comme un fantôme.

Jack était revenu trois jours plus tard, égal a lui-même, comme s'il revenait d'une simple promenade, chargé de remèdes et de rhum. Surtout de rhum. Fermant les yeux, Will revit la scène. La silhouette de Jack a l'orée de la forêt, le cri de Lily, et sa course folle pour se jeter dans les bras du pirate. celui-ci l'avait soulevée, et ainsi chargé, avait rejoint les autres, tout sourire. Lorsqu'il était arrivé a sa hauteur, Will avait entrevu le visage de Lily blotti dans le cou de Jack. Elle pleurait. Puis elle avait levé les yeux vers Jack, et ces yeux étaient chargés de tant d'amour que Will avait eu mal. Apres un rapide "content de te revoir en vie", il s'était éloigné.

Il ne savait plus ou il en était. De nombreuses fois ils s'était surpris a la regarder. "qu'elle est belle… non, arrete de la regarder ! c'est la femme de Jack ! et alors, j'ai couché avec elle, j'ai bien le droit de la regarder, non ? non ! tu devrais avoir honte ! Femme de Jack ! Femme de Jack ! Pas a toi ! penses a Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth…

Le lendemain du retour de Jack; ils étaient rentrés au Black Pearl. Ils n'avaient pas parlés, eux non plus. Elizabeth était sortie de sa cabine a leur arrivée, avait regardé Will dans les yeux., puis,Lily. Apres etre resté un instant silencieuse, elle avait fait demi tour et s'était enfermé dans sa cabine, refusant de parler a quiconque. Le lendemain, elle avait disparu. Ils avaient fini par apprendre qu'elle avait convaincu un des indugènes de la mener jusqu'au port le plus proche. Depuis son départ, Will ne cessait de se sentir coupable.

Il s'assit sur le sable, fermant les yeux, attendant que le vide l'emporte. Mais son cerveau continuait de le torturer, lui remontrant enfin cette dernière image , celle qui lui avit fait quitter le pearl ce jour la: l'image de Lily pénétrant dans la cabine de Jack, jetant un dernier regard a Will. Il entendit de nouveau ses paroles annonciatrices d'apocalypse "j'ai quelque chose a te dire"…

Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il le sentait. Et il attendait que l'enfer se déchaine.

« TURNER ! »

Jack arrivait vite, et il avait l'air fou de rage. Will se releva et avança vers lui, les paumes levées vers le ciel.

« Écoute Jack, je … »

Le pirate ne le laissa pas continuer. Il colla son poing dans la figure du jeune homme. Will s'effondra sur le sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, Jack l'attrapa au collet.

« Espèce d'ordure ! Espèce de misérable pourriture ! Comment a tu osé, Turner ? Comment a tu osé poser tes sales pattes sur ma Lili ? »

« Jack, je… »

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE REVENIR ET TE COMPORTER COMME SI TU N'AVAIS RIEN FAIT ? SUR MON PROPRE BATIMENT ! »

« Jack, je suis désolé … cogne moi, je le mérite, je n'aurais jamais du toucher ta femme … »

« Ma femme ? »

Jack relâcha légèrement son étreinte

« Tu crois que Lili est ma femme ? Seigneur, ce ne serait pas aussi grave s'il ne s'agissait que de ma femme, moi aussi si j'en avais l'occasion je coucherais avec la tienne ! »

_QUOI ?_

« Pas ta femme ? Mais … »

« C'est ma fille, Will ! Mon trésor, ma merveille, ma fille ! »

Jack lâcha Will, se détourna de lui et se laissa tomber sur le sable un peu plus loin.

« Mais alors, ton mariage, c'était … »

« Avec la mère de Lili. J'étais jeune quand je l'ai rencontrée. C'était une jolie jeune femme, je l'ai courtisée comme une autre. Seulement, elle est tombée enceinte et comme elle était chrétienne, elle a gardé l'enfant. »

« Donc tu l'as épousée. »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai abandonnée. Je ne voulais pas d'une histoire sérieuse, encore moins entendre parler de mariage. Je suis parti, tout simplement. »

« Je ne comprends plus rien … »

« Moi je n'ai jamais compris ce qui m'a poussé à revenir dans son village quand j'ai su qu'elle avait accouché. La curiosité, sans doute. Et j'ai vu ma fille. Sa mère encore fatigué de ses couches essayait de me mettre dehors a coups de balai, je ne vois pas pourquoi, et moi je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de ma fille, ni même la lâcher des yeux. A partir de ce moment la, j'ai rendu sa mère à moitié folle avec mes exigences. »

« Tes exigences ? »

« D'abord, j'avais décidé de l'épouser. Pour ma fille. Je voulais qu'elle porte mon nom, que le monde entier sache que cette merveille était la mienne. Mais le pire, ça a été pour son prénom. Elle l'avait appelée Louisa. Un prénom horriblement banal ! Sa mère ne voulait pas de celui que je lui avais choisi, mais j'ai réussi à avoir gain de cause ! »

« Elle ne voulait pas de « Lili » ? »

Will s'était rapproché, et s'était assis sur le sable, prés de Jack.

« Ma fille ne s'appelle pas Lili ! »

« Quoi ? ! »

_Moi aussi il va me rendre fou _

« Lili est le diminutif que sa mère lui a donné, parce qu'elle trouvait le prénom que je lui avais donné dérangeant. A force, c'est resté. »

« Comment avait tu appelée ta fille, alors ? »

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un sourire, un de ses sourires si particulier au pirate, tandis que ses yeux, une fois de plus tournés vers l'océan, s'étaient mis à briller.

« Liberté… »


End file.
